Fears & Lies
by paupu fruits rox
Summary: AkuRoku, Namine comes into Roxas and Axel's lives during high school, but she falls in love with both of them as they do for her, but a series of unfortunate events leave Axel and Roxas together to work things out, Read more on summary inside! Yaoi later
1. Prologue

**This is my fourth story I'm writing! This one is very different, but I'm very excited about it!**

**Well I'm gonna give the pairing info on here- The beginning of the story Namine starts off kinda as the main character but she's really not, the story revolves more around Axel and Roxas as well mainly towards the third and fourth chapter but all three of them will still have the leading roles of the story but Namine will be in it the most in the beginning.**

**But trust me, it's an AkuRoku story but in the beginning they start off straight, and both fall for Namine but unfortunate events take place and later on Roxas and Axel will be together. But the entire story will be romance and angst I really hope all of you enjoy this!**

**Ok well I hope you readers like the prologue!**

* * *

It was Namine's senior year of high school at Destiny North High School to be excact, it was very exciting but scary. She came to the islands four years ago. Her family bought out some of the oil refineries, which meant she had some money. But not just her every student that attended Dest, North High had money and the richer you were at school that meant the more popularity you get, and that is what she got her freshman year. 

Of course she was the shy type and on her spare time she enjoyed to be by herself and draw pictures of people around her. It was a passion of hers.

She stood in front of her mirror making sure she looked good, she felt kind of like a poser. As she stood in front of the mirror she looked at her out fit she was wearing on her first day. A short jean mini skirt with a sleeveless tank top from hollister which showed parts of her navel. As she stared at herself she began to think of the memories from that first day...

* * *

_"I'm so nervous I have no idea what this school is going to be like" Namine told her mother. Her mom just rolled her eyes as the car pulled up in front of the school. Of course that was the problem with Namine's parents, her mom was an alcoholic as her dad thought all about his job and was never home. She always felt that he just used her mom as a trofy wife, she knew he cheated on her mom every time he had to go on his business trips every other week or so._

_"Namine get over it darling there are bigger things to worry about" Her mother filled up her martiny glass with more vodka and other liqours Namine has never even heard of. Namine sighed and made sure she looked descent. compared to what she was wearing on the first day of her senior year, her freshman year was a bit more innocent. She had long bell bottom jeans with a spagetti strap shirt with a light sweater over it, she thought that was not to dress up but not to taki. Her hair was blonde as can be, but she kept it all pulled back into a bun. The truth was she was playing it a bit to safe, but it still didn't keep a boy or two away from her. She was still a beautiful girl no matter her nerdy she tried to look._

_As she walked towards the school she was very impressed with the building but distracted to who she bumped into. Before she knew it she dropped her notepads and purse on the walk path. "oh excuse me I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention..." She quickly grabbed the other person's stuff and helped pick it up. "It's ok I wasn't paying any attention either" said a boy with blonde sandy gold hair with blazing navy blue eyes. Namine was speechless, she couldn't believe she was talking to this hot boy._

_The boy couldn't believe those pretty innocent blue eyes he was sinking in also. He was crushing on the new girl. "..." was all he could say. Namine handed all his note books and pens "Here, It won't happen again" She said beginning to walk off. "Wait!" the boy said catching up to her._

_She stopped to face him. "What's your name?" asked the blonde boy. "I'm Namine" She smiled. He couldn't help but faint when he heard such an exotic but yet beautiful name. "Do I not get a name?" She teased. "Oh my apologies, I'm Roxas" She looked at him strangely, "Roxas?" She thought that was a very unusual name that you don't hear every day. "Yeah I know it's kinda weird but everyone on the island has strange names" he chuckled. They both pulled it off on that first day. And they were perfect for each other. They were both freshman and even looked alike with the blonde hair blue eyed look, they would be the perfect example of high school sweethearts._

_But even though Namine looked innocent and sweet, she just could not keep a comitment. Which made the second day of school a bit worst._

_Her and Roxas already spent most of the day with each other, since they didn't have classes with each other they would have to hang out during locker breaks and lunch. She could already tell she liked Roxas more than a friend and he felt the same for her. The very next day she waited for Roxas in front of the school since she got there a bit earlier that morning. But something cautht her ears, she heard some music come from somewhere on campus and it wasn't from a radio. It was a guitar and someone singing to it._

_She got up and seached for the music. If you were to see Namine you would think of her as the type who wouldn't listen to rock music but believe it or not she was one of rocks biggest fans. She knew every band and song there could possibly be. As she walked onto the other side of the school she saw a group of students sitting around on the curb playing some tunes._

_Namine's jaw droppped when she saw the cute boy singing the song. He had bright ruby colored hair with piercing green eyes full of envy with the perfect toned body, he was tall but not stick skinny he had some muscles to him that made him extremely sexy. He looked up at her after singing and smiled. She blushed in return and walked off feeling humiliated. As she turned the corner she felt someone's hand grab a hold to her. "Hey"_

_She stopped and turned around realizing she was staring into those green eyes. "I've never seen you here before" He leaned against the wall. "Oh well that's because I'm new" He smiled down at her. "Are you a sophomore or junior?" He questioned. Namine shook her head no. "No? Then a senior" He guessed. "Nope I"m a freshman" she giggled. "Really? You look way older than that, I'm a freshman too. I know it doesn't look like it but I am"_

_"I really liked you music" she told him. "Yeah? Well then in that case you should come see me and my band play, we rock" He bragged. "Hehe ok I would love to"._

_"What's your name?" He asked_

_"I'm Namine, and you are?" She was curious to see how weird his name was_

_"Axel"_

_"Axel is a very unique name" Dang Roxas wasn't kidding everyone here has odd names, it's like his parents named him after a car part or some ice skating position._

_For that morning she hung out with Axel and his friends who she liked as well. But caught up with Roxas later._

_That became a problem later. Roxas didn't like Axel and Axel didn't like Roxas. They both had a past that involved each other but that will be more important later on. But eventually Roxas and Namine became girlfriend and boyfriend. She really liked Roxas but a part of her really liked Axel. The only reason why she chose Roxas was because he came first before Axel. But it didn't take her long to find out the two hated each other._

_She had a plan and it worked. After her and Roxas were together she told Axel that even though she really likes Roxas she still wanted to be with Axel also. So she cheated on Roxas all the time with Axel. Axel knew his life was perfect, he had a secret girlfriend who cheated on his ex-bestfriend and he still had time to concentrate on school and his band, his life was perfect. But there are times were he did want Namine all to himself, but he was ready for the day for Namine to break Roxas' heart. But that would never happen._

_That was how the rest of her freshman year was like and the same as sophomore and junior year. Roxas never had any clue that she was seeing Axel._

_As the next two years went on she befriended Kairi who was head cheerleader at their school and of course her and her boyfriend were the longest lasting couples in school. They've been dating since 8th grade, but Roxas and Sora were never close friends, they chilled at school but they had their own group of friends but they were cool with each other._

_Even though Namine and Kairi were BFF's Namine could never tell Kairi that she's also seeing Axel, because if she told her than Kairi would tell all the other cheerleaders and her boyfriend Sora. Kairi was the gossiper at school and that was the biggest part of her reputation._

_During Namine's freshman year she wasn't invovled in any school activities, but Kairi told her to join the squad her sohpomore year, which she did. That made her not only the cute new girl in school but one of the biggest skanks. Every girl that joined the cheerleading squads at Dest. North always turned into a little ho. And it wasn't long till she was not innocent sweet cute new girl._

_Unfortionatly after being a popular cheerleader, rumors spread through out the school about her and Roxas screwing each other and many other stories about her partying, but the bad thing was all of it was true._

_The only thing that stayed the same about her was that she still liked to draw. But the entire outside apperance of her had changed completely._

* * *

And now rethinking about the past, she just felt bad. She felt like she ashamed everyone even though she didn't. Her parents had no idea what was going on in her life, and nobody knew about her second boyfriend Axel but to make it worst she has been doing him too. She felt terrible for Roxas but she couldn't tell where her heart belonged to Axel or Roxas. 

Roxas was the sweetest thing when they first met.

Axel was just as nice and has been loyal to her since that very first day.

She loved both of them but she knew this is her last year at school and by the end of this year she knew she had to choose one of them. The question was, who deserved to have her heart?

* * *

**Ok well that was the prologue and I hope you liked**

**I know it might be a bit confusing, but I'll have chapter one up next.**

**Please leave me reviews!**


	2. Double life

**Here is chapter 1**

**alright I must say I have never been a fan of Namine/Roxas or Axel/Namine actually I have a hard time seeing Axel being straight same goes for Roxas I'm like the biggest AkuRoku fan ever! But like I said the beginning of this story starts off with the two boys being straight and then things down the road will change on them and they kinda get forced to live together lol but it's in a sad way, but it's not suppose to be a sad story, just one chapter is kinda sad but after that yaoiness were explode! lol**

* * *

Namine's life was very stressful with having two boyfriends. But in the end she loved both Axel and Roxas. She drove to school, just a bit nervous. She's always been nervous going to school on the first day, no matter how popular she was it was always scary. You just don't know what could happen or who you might meet.

This was her typical day switching back from Roxas to Axel.

She pulled her car up next to Roxas's car. As she got out of the car she jumped up to Roxas placing a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roxas grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close. "I haven't seen you in a month, how was your trip to in Twilight Town?" Roxas asked.

"It was alright. I can't stand my family," she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm here, so don't you worry." He grabbed her hand and walked her to the building. Namine kept an eye out for Axel.

The redhead wasn't in sight, but she was dying to see him also, which made her feel guilty.

Roxas took Namine to go hang out with his friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. The four of them had been friends since middle school and grew up in the same neighborhood.

Namine got along well with Olette, but she could be kind of a snob towards Namine at times. Olette never really liked cheerleaders so she was a bitch to her every now and then, but the only reason why she was nice to Namine was because she was Roxas▓ girlfriend. Namine spotted Kairi who happened to be hanging out with Sora, of course, and Riku.

Namine came up with a good idea to ditch Roxas and his friends and go chill with Kairi and then go sneak off and search for Axel.

"Hey, Roxas, I'm gonna go talk to Kairi, ok?"

Roxas stopped his conversation with Hayner and looked at Namine. "Ok, sweetie, I'll talk to you later." Roxas leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Namine smiled, "Love you. See you later." She walked off to Kairi. "Hey Kai, what's up?" she asked walking up to the captain of the squad.

"Hey, Nami. Nothing much here, how was your summer?" Kairi asked.

"Sucked as usual. Anyways, I'm gonna go look for someone so I'll catch up to you later," Namine said walking away from the group.

"Ok bye," Kairi waved.

Namine looked around to make sure Roxas wasn't around. After making sure the coast was clear, she walked around the school and saw Axel with his friends all hanging around the stairs. "Axel!"

Axel looked up and around to see who called his name. He looked past all his friends and saw Namine with a bright smile on her face. "Namine." He got up and walked over to the blonde. She jumped up to him wrapping her legs around his waist. He held on to her lower waist keeping her held tight as the both stood under the tree having a make out session.

"I missed you," Namine said looking down at Axel, running her fingers through his hair.

"I know I missed you too. Is Roxas here? Because I don't want to ruin anything between you two."

She looked around. "Yeah, he's here, but he's with his friends."

Axel kissed her neck. "How's your band doing?" she asked.

"It's been good. Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia have been fine and we've come up with a few new songs while you were gone. So you need to come here us play or I'll make you a CD," Axel offered.

"Sounds great. Well, I better go find Roxas. I'll text you later ok?" Axel let her down and waved to her goodbye.

"Ok catch up with you later," said Axel.

She caught up with Roxas afterwards and walked to class. She had no classes with any of her friends. That's the thing that sucked about going to such a big school; it's going to be a lot harder to have classes with your friends.

By lunch time, she couldn't find Roxas, so she went to plan B, which was Axel. He and his friends always sat outside in the school's courtyard under their favorite tree and talked music. On her way to talk to Axel, she overheard an announcement on the intercom saying that there will be a meeting about prom. Namine was excited about prom, but yet scared because she wanted to go with both Axel and Roxas but knew that wasn't possible.

Axel overheard the announcement too and felt bumed about it knowing that Namine would automatically go with Roxas. "Hey, Axel," said Namine, "Hey, Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia. How are you boys doing?" Namine asked taking a seat next to the group.

"Great, I've been writing up some good songs," said Demyx.

"Yeah, my guitar broke and I had to buy a new one, but it's all good," replied Zexion.

"Me and my boyfriend split but I'm over it," said Marluxia, the only gay one in the group. Axel was straight his first three years of high school but by now he was turning out to be bi, though he just kept it to himself and decided to never tell anyone. He didn't like anyone yet he was having a small attraction towards other guys also, but he still would choose a girl first.

"Are you sure Roxas isn't around, because I would hate for him to find out that you're with me," said Axel.

"I'm sure, but to be safe I'll go chill with Kairi and her boyfriend. Love you." She pecked his cheek and walked off.

Namine saw Kairi and Sora making out in a corner and thought she better not disturb them. "Namine?"

Namine froze when she heard the sound of that voice. She turned around facing blue eyes. "Roxas, I didn't think you had this lunch." She was nervous, did he see her kiss Axel?

"Well, I do. But forget that, why were you with Axel?" Roxas wasn't happy at all since they never get along. She couldn't think of an excuse.

Roxas was getting impatient. "Namine, I asked you a question and I want an answer right now not later," Roxas demanded.

"He told me a few things about his band because you know how much I love rock music and I thought I would just talk to him about his band and plus it's not like I was only talking to him. I was also talking with his other friends, so don't be jealous of that." Namine thought that was a good excuse and it's not like she lied. She really told the truth, she just left the kissing part out.

"Ok, well, I'm sorry for overreacting, but please do me a favor and stay away from him as much as possible." Namine nodded her head.

This was typically Namine's basic school day: she would run back in fourth from Roxas to Axel, Axel to Roxas. It was tiring sometimes but since she loved both of them it all seemed worth it, though unfair to the two of them. The worst part was she knew she was going to have to break one of their hearts someday and that someday would be coming up in months. She knew that she couldn't pull off two relationships like this during college, so by the end of the year she would have to tell one of them.

Later on that evening, Roxas invited Namine over to his house. "Make yourself at home, my parents are gone for the rest of the week, so you can stay the night with me," said Roxas taking his shoes off. Whenever it was like this, they would just hang out around the house and talk about school, cheerleading, and friends, just the basic school stuff. Until dinner time when both would sometimes cook a meal or if they were lazy they would make PB&J sandwiches or cereal. Then when it would get dark they would watch TV in the living room until they got sleepy. That was Roxas' favorite part.

Roxas took Namine's virginity. At least, that was what he thought. Axel beat him to it. Of course, Namine lied to the poor blonde. She could never tell him. But they would go into Roxas bedroom, starting off by making out and then taking their clothes off. Before they knew it, they would have orgasmed.

By the next morning, the two got ready for school and the same thing went on again. It was like this just about everyday with Namine.

If it was with Axel, though, she would go to his house and he would play the guitar for her, singing her some of his new songs. They would talk and by later on that night they would be in bed doing the deed.

Namine liked have a double life even though it was stressful every now and then. Having two boys tell her that they loved her was great but heartbreaking at the same time.

After that day, everything was fine throughout the year. Until prom season came. That night changed everything.

* * *

**Okay now it's getting to the good stuff! You guys have no idea about what's about to happen in the next few chapters, and I know for you Namine haters don't you worry, she'll be gone real soon, and the rest of the story will be all Axel & Roxas **

**YAY I finished this chap!!! I hope all of you likie so far! lol**

**PLEASE Leave me REVIEWS!**

**FYI Reviews keep me motivated and the more I get the faster I update my stories! Cookies for REVIEWERS!!!**


	3. Loves end

**I really don't have much to say, but I have to admit that this is one of my favorite stories I've written so far, even though it's kinda hard to write the beginning of it because my two favorite characters are straight lol but as the story goes on things will definitly change.**

**here is chapter two! please enjoy :D**

* * *

Time flew by quicker than what Namine imagined. She couldn't believe that it was April all ready. It felt like school had started only yesterday and she had to start planning for graduation, prom and, even better, college. She lay on her bed and watched the ceiling realizing she has been cheating on Roxas with Axel for almost four years. And it was all about to end in a month. She looked out the window admiring the cloud free sky and the sunny relaxing weather. "It's been a good high school, but it seems that all the fun's going to end shortly."

'Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight... Namine suddenly heard her favorite song play from her cell phone. She reached over to her purse and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nami."

"Roxas?"

"Yep, what are you doing?"

"I was just laying here on my bed thinking about how fast this year has gone by."

"Tell me about it. It feels like only yesterday we just met our freshman year."

"Yeah and it also feels weird how fast our senior year has gone by, I thought that this year would go by slow..."

"But it didn't," Roxas finished her sentence.

Namine chuckled to herself, she always loved how they had that perfect girlfriend and boyfriend connection.

"I was wondering if you were busy right now?"

"No," Namine looked at her clock which read five thirty "Not busy at all."

"Ok. Well, I was hoping that we could go have dinner together, is that all right with you?"

"Yes, of course. Where do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking about going to our favorite restaurant. You know what I'm talking about."

"Huh ooh! The Japanese restaurant, Shiki's!"

"Sweet, I'll come by and pick you up in thirty, ok?"

"All right, love you."

"Love you too."

She snapped her phone shut and ran to her closet. "Hmm...Now what to wear?" She asked herself. Whenever Roxas took her out to Shiki's that meant it was always for a special occasion. It was the very first restaurant he took her out to when they first started dating and ever since then he always took her there on very special nights. Then she thought to herself, what could be so special about this night?

She grabbed a few of her favorite dresses and put them in front of her body staring at her reflection in the mirror. If she didn't like it she would throw it back into the closet and bring out something new to try on. "That reminds me" She dropped the clothing in her hands and walked into her closet and found the new white dress she bought a few weeks ago with Kairi. It was a short pearl white dress with thick straps, it was simple and perfect for a romantic evening.

She slipped into her little white dress and waltzed into her bathroom. She stared at her hair with disgust, "Dang my hair's a mess." She plugged in her straightener and began combing through her blonde locks. After fixing up her hair, it was time to apply some make up. Since she was wearing white, she didn't want to get too heavy with the lipstick and eyeliner. So she just swiped on some mascara to her eyelashes and covered her cheeks up with base and a bit of blush.

She checked her reflection one more time making sure everything about her was perfect. After she had approved of herself, she grabbed her white sandals that matched and waited for Roxas down stairs. As soon as she got to the living room she saw Roxas' black Range Rover pull up in the drive way. Every time she saw his car it brought back good memories of when he first got it. It was his 16 birthday and that was the present his parents got him. Roxas parents were almost like hers, except they were both business partners and they were extremely strict with Roxas. But that was good enough for her. Her parents didn't even throw her a birthday party when she turned 16. All they did was buy her a brand new 2007 Volkswagen Bug. She loved it, of course, but the present she would like the most would be a family that cared.

She quickly grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Her mom and dad weren't even home. She was thinking her mom was at some party in the richest part of the city getting liquored up, and her dad was probably sleeping around with one of his clients. She always wished that she had caring parents that would be home for her and tell her what was right and what was wrong.

She opened the door to his car and buckled herself in. As soon as she got comfortable she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and put the car in reverse to pull out of the driveway. As soon as they reached the main road Roxas gently grabbed Namine's hand and pulled it up to his mouth and pecked a kiss. "This is going to be a special night" He said to her.

'I knew I was right, every time we go to Shiki's it's for something very special between us,' she thought to herself.

Roxas pulled up to the front of the restaurant which happened to be the life of the city at that very moment. There were people waiting in lines outside to get in, and many other cars with families arriving. "Are you sure we can get in?" Namine asked.

"Positive. I made reservations earlier." He allowed Namine to get out of the car and wait for him in the front. Roxas went to park the car.

He met up with Namine in the front of the well known restaurant. She grabbed onto his arm and wrapped her arm around his. The front of the building was a dark red with a Japanese style, that had samurai statues as tall as a three-story building in the front. The hostesses dressed as geishas, welcoming the customers walking in as if they were celebrities.

"Name please," said the hostess.

"Strife," Roxas answered.

The hostess scanned her list, "Ah hah, Strife, right on time. Follow me please."

Roxas and Namine held hands walking past all the table booths and waiters. "Here you go. Your waitress will be here shortly," the young hostess said laying down two menus at their table.

"Wow, Roxas, look at the view." Roxas and Namine both shared a circular shaped booth facing the ocean. It was the perfect view of the sunset.

"It's perfect," Roxas agreed.

"Hello, I'm Yuffie and I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll have chai tea please," said Namine.

"And I'll have the same," Roxas answered.

"Ok, I'll have that out shortly," Yuffie smiled.

"Namine?" Roxas reached over to Namine's hand which happened to be resting on the table. "I want to let you know that this is a very important evening for both you and me." Namine wasn't sure what could be so important right now; prom? She had no idea as she didn't think prom was that big of a deal.

"First, let's get the obvious out of the way, you are planning on going to this year's prom right?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, just making sure. But we'll plan that later. I wanted to talk to you about our futures." Namine had only thought of college and getting a good education, then graduating.

"Like what?" She asked, obviously oblivious to what he was trying to say.

"Namine, I want you to know that you mean the world to me..." he was extremely nervous and hoped she wouldn't think it was to much. "But you're the only girl that I love and that I ever want to be with. I can't imagine being with any other girl," She smiled but felt horrible. "This might sound odd, but I'm not asking you to marry me yet, but I would like to spend the rest of my life with you."

Namine was shocked, her heart felt so warm with love yet she felt like she was worthless for cheating on him for so long. "Roxas..." Roxas leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Namine. Maybe I'm rushing this to much... I should've waited longer to tell you this."

Namine shook her head no. "That means so much to me, Roxas..." Namine almost felt like crying, in a happy way, of course.

"Would you two like to start off with an appetizer?" Yuffie asked startling Roxas and Namine's love moment.

"Oh um.." Roxas grabbed the menu and scanned over it, "The teriyaki chicken and rice sound good," Namine said, looking up from the menu.

"Ok. Chicken and rice it is."

Roxas handed Yuffie the menus. "Ok, I'll have that out shortly. If you need anything else just let me know." She walked off.

The rest of their evening they spent chatting about their futures like going to college and their school prom. Speaking of prom, Namine had an idea that just might work to give her the chance to go to prom with Roxas but then later party with Axel. But she did know this was going to be her last time hanging out with the redhead.

Meanwhile Axel laid on his bed fiddling around with his electric guitar, hanging out with his friends Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia.

"You guys, I can't believe that Larxene said she'll go to prom with me," Demyx bragged to the other band members all afternoon about Larxene. She happened to be one of the most pretty and wealthy girls at their high school.

"Ok we get it, Dem. You and Larxene are going with each other to prom. It's really no biggie," said Zexion, tuning up his guitar.

"Yeah, she might only see you as a friend, not a boyfriend," Marluxia teased.

"Axel what do you think about this?" asked Zexion.

"Don't ask him, all he thinks about now a days is Namine," Demyx said sitting next to Axel on his bed. "Am I right?" Demyx asked.

"...Unfortunately, you are," Axel answered. "I was hoping by now her and Roxas would have split up... But they are still together after all these years. I just don't get it, I'm a lead singer of a band, I have good looks... No, erase that. I'm sexy as hell and have good grades... And she still chooses to be with Roxas. I just don't get that. He seems like he can be cruel to her, yah know?"

"Roxas seems like he can be a bitch," Zexion agreed.

"Yeah, I had him last year in Chemistry and he's so bossy and just fucking annoying. I don't know how she puts up with him," said Demyx.

"I'm gay and I don't even think he's that cute," Marluxia spat out. All four of them chuckled some to the comment.

"What time is it?" Demyx asked.

"Umm lets see here... ten till nine," Axel answered.

"Ok well, since it's getting late I'll go home," said Zexion grabbing all of his belongings.

"Ooh wait for me, I don't like walking home in the dark," said Marluxia following Zexion out of Axel's door.

"I guess I should go too. Axel, if you have any problems about Namine, you know you can always talk to me about it," Demyx offered, making Axel less stressed about the whole dateless prom situation.

"Thanks Dem, you sure are a pal," Axel smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Demyx walked to Axel's door and waved to him good bye.

Axel had actually a rather big family. Both of his parents were divorced, he lived with his mother and her boyfriend and she had Axel and Reno from her last marriage. She had three children from her first marriage and another two kids from her second. Axel was real close with all of his other older siblings but since they were all grown up and off to college he hardly ever saw them, only if they came into town.

His mom was a hard worker, a C.E.O of one of the island's biggest ice cream factories that was known for making the famous sea salt ice cream. Axel lived in one of the nicest neighborhoods on the island, his house was down the street from Roxas.

Since his mother was single she would be spending most of her time at work, leaving Axel home alone. That's what he liked about his guitar, he would write lyrics about his life and the emotions he always felt. It felt good to get it all written down on paper and sing it out loud. It relieved all his stress.

Axel locked the front door after all of his friends left. As soon as he began to walk up stairs to his bedroom he heard the sound of his home phone ringing. He quickly ran back down stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as he looked at caller i.d., his eyes shot wide open seeing that it was Namine calling. 'Yes maybe she finally dumped Roxas and wants to be with me, and who knows? Now I might have a date to the prom,' Axel thought.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Axel?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Namine, I'm glad to hear from you. Is everything ok?"

"Axel, I want to talk to you, face to face, it's kind of important." Axel frowned.

"Oh, is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's not good."

"..." Axel was speechless, he had no idea what she was trying to tell him.

"Axel, is it okay if I come over?"

"Sure."

"all right. I'll be over in ten minutes," she hung up the phone.

Axel hung up with out saying goodbye.

Minutes later, Namine arrived. Axel greeted her without a hug or kiss. He had known something bad was on her mind and he knew it was probably the end of their relationship.

Axel lead her into the living room asking her to sit down. She did so as Axel took a seat next to her.

"What's on your mind?" Axel said breaking the long silence between them.

"Axel, I can't see you anymore."

Axel felt his heart sink. It was painful, but he knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later.

"I was out with Roxas and, well, we talked about our futures. And, look, I really do love him and I choose to stay with him..." It seemed like she had more to say but she didn't want to get into details about what her and Roxas chatted about.

"Ok then," Namine looked at Axel very shockingly.

"You're not upset?" she asked.

"Namine, it's your life and your decision and I'm going to respect that decision," Axel still had heart broken written on his face.

"I want to let you know every minute I ever spent with you was amazing, and I have cherished every moment we had together."

Axel smiled at her and felt like kissing her one more time, but knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"But I thought about something... It's been on my mind all evening."

"And what would that be?" Axel asked.

"You see, I'm going to prom with Roxas, but I was thinking for old times sake, we could hang out later on that evening together, just one last time, what do you say?"

Axel thought about it: go to prom with his friends, party with any girl he wants to, then by the time its all over he gets Namine all to himself for the rest of the night. ▒How sweet could that night get? Axel thought.

"Namine, when would you like to meet?"

Namine smiled. "Ok, Roxas has strict parents so he has to be home by midnight. So once he drops me off at my house, pull your car up around the corner of my house and wait for Roxas to leave and once he's gone then we can go hang out somewhere. What do you think?" She offered.

"Sweet, I was planning on going to the Kingdom Suites with a few of my friends and party for the rest of the night. So you can come with me, if that's what you want to do."

"Perfect!" Namine squealed.

* * *

**Boy Namine is such a skeez!!! lol She's a playah, I have to giver her credit for that:D**

**Anyways leave me a bunch of comments plzzzzzz!!!!!**


	4. Prom

**sorry about this story being so late, I was hoping to have this chapter up by last weekend but it wasn't. Oh well here it is, I really have nothing much to say but thanks for the reviews, for those who've been reviewing this story, I always need to know what people think about my stories!!!!**

* * *

Namine felt relieved that she broke her relationship off with Axel. Prom was coming up in less than a month and all of Namine's prom plans were absolutely perfect. 

First, Roxas was going to pick her up in a limo with Hayner, Pence, Olette and their dates, then they were all going to go eat dinner at a special restaurant and afterwards head to the prom of course. By midnight Roxas would drop Namine off at her place. Axel would pull up around the corner of her house and go party with all of their friends, at Destiny Islands most luxurious suites for the rest of the night.

Namine called up Roxas to discuss what they were going to wear to prom. She decided that they both had to match. If she was going to wear pink then he was going to have to wear a pink tie or vest underneath his suit or any color they both decided on. By the end of their discussion they had both decided to wear a baby blue.

Later on that weekend, Kairi and Namine went dress shopping together at Destiny Strip Mall.

"So how have you and Sora been?" Namine asked trying on a few dresses on her side of the dressing room.

"Hmm... Well, we've been fine, yah know? It's just I think he really likes me so much that he wants to marry me the second we get out of high school, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that," Kairi looked at herself in the mirror wearing a light pink long sparkly dress.

"Hold on, after I get my dress off, I want to tell you what Roxas told me the other night." Namine checked herself out in the mirror one more time before deciding weather she wanted the dress or not. "And oh, yes, I think I'm going to get this one," Namine pointed out when she unzipped the back of her dress.

"Good, I think I found the dress that I'm going to wear too," Kairi said pulling the straps off her shoulders.

They went to the counter and both bought their prom dresses with the credit cards, of course it was their parents money, like they would ever buy something so expensive with their own money.

"Thanks for coming to Prom Accents," said the cashier.

Afterwards they stopped by at a cafe to get a bite to eat. The two girls found a nice seat outside under the umbrella.

"Oh yeah. Namine, what was that thing you were going to say about Roxas?" Kairi said taking her seat.

"Well..." Namine got herself comfortable before continuing. "The night he asked me out to the prom, he was saying how much he loved me..." She wasn't sure how to say it, so she paused and thought about it.

"And then what?" Kairi asked anxiously.

"He told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and that he would want to marry me once we got out of college"

"Oh my gosh, Namine! That's terrific. I mean you two are so perfect and you will both be high school sweethearts"

"Yeah I know but..." Namine knew apart of herself was still in love with Axel, but she knew she couldn't tell Kairi.

"But what? Do you not feel the same?" Kairi asked.

Namine popped her knuckles some and looked the other direction getting her focus off of Kairi.

She sighed. "I do love him, it just feels so fast and sudden you know"

Kairi nodded and leaned back into her seat. "See, I love Sora and I don't know if I could marry him, love is strange"

"I could see you two married, with kids and grow old together"

Kairi rolled her eyes "Psh, you see that's just it, I don't want that life-style, I wanted to just always have him there as a boyfriend but

sometimes just as a friend so I could be more free and date other guys"

And that was just it; that hit the spot. Namine realized what Kairi just said is what she had always wanted to. To not be married but just date guys and not get too serious. She wasn't sure if she wanted Roxas or Axel. She had made her decision about sticking with Roxas but it didn't feel complete.

* * *

Axel, Demyx and Zexion sat around in Axel's basement putting up their instruments. "Did I tell you guys that Namine and I aren't together anymore?" Axel asked them, laying his guitar down in his case. Zexion and Demyx stopped what they were doing and pointed their heads directly towards Axel. 

"What?!" Demyx cried, dropping his drumsticks.

Axel nodded.

"How did this happen?" Zexion asked.

Axel shrugged, "She chose to stick with Roxas and well, you know"

"How the fuck?!" Demyx seemed to be even more upset than Axel.

"She was saying that Roxas was willing to spend their futures with each other or something like that and I guess it meant something to

her"

"So who cares, that's nothing! You deserve her Axe!" said Demyx.

"But I don't want to talk about my future and get involved with marriage and stuff like that. All I care about is our band and our future"

"Aww. You chose us over her, how sweet," Demyx batted his eyes, over exaggerating.

"But she wants to hang out with me one more time. Prom night is going to be the last night we can spend together, so I must make it special for her"

"Did you tell her she can come with us to Kingdom Suites? Its like the hottest hotel on the island." Demyx suggested.

Axel nodded, "Yep, and she's cool with the idea"

Even though Axel didn't get the girl, he still had his friends to be there for him. Plus prom night was going to be the perfect way to end

the school year. Everything was almost perfect for him.

* * *

Roxas hung up his suit for prom in his closet and looked at it. He smiled at it and about the big occasion coming up. "That reminds me." 

Roxas quickly walked over to his desk and pulled out his journal. His journal meant the world to him. It was like a diary but he

wouldn't call it that since it sounded a bit girly. He wrote down all of his thoughts and moments that would be worth reading twenty or

thirty years from now.

He grabbed his pen and began jotting down all of his plans and thoughts.  
-

_ I can't believe it. Prom is only a week away from now and I'm going with the one girl in my life the means the world to me.  
Namine.  
She said yes. But I'm not surprised, of course, because she's my girlfriend and we've been dating for four years. Damn, I can't believe I've been with her that long, it feels like only yesterday I met her on the first day of school freshman year.  
Anyways I just bought my suit, it's all black and has a nice icy blue tie that's going to match Namine's dress. We both decided to wear blue. Plus it will complement our eyes.  
This dance means so much to me. Its the end of this high school life and a welcoming to the grown up world, and I hope we can take our relationship to the next level after this. What I mean by that is, after school is over I want us both to move in with each other and work a plan out for college and our lives after that like marriage.  
I love that word. Marriage. It gives me chills every time I think about it, of course in a good way. I just hope Namine and I can stay with each other forever.  
Well I hope for the best after this week.  
5/9/07 _

_-_  
Roxas put his pen down and read over his journal. He approved of everything he wrote. He closed it shut and put it back under his desk.

Roxas fell back onto his bed and looked over at a picture of him and Namine kissing on the beach. The photo showed the two in their

swim wear sitting on beach towels, with a gorgeous sunset behind them. Roxas smiled at the photo remembering his favorite moment

with Namine.

"Everything is perfect, what could possibly go wrong." Roxas was completely oblivious to everything that was going to happen ahead in

his life.

* * *

Prom Night - 

It was the big night. Prom. Namine was in her bedroom preparing herself. She had just gotten back from the hair salon. She had all of  
her blonde locks pulled up into a nice scrunched up bun that had tiny jewels clipped throughout her hair. She also had a makeover aswell, her eyes were as blue as sapphires thanks to the eye shadow pulling the deep azure color from her irises. Her lips were a lightshimmery pink that matched her blushing cheeks.

She went into her closet and pulled the dress off its hanger. After she zipped the dress up she took a look at herself in the mirrormaking sure she was flawless. "I can't wait for Roxas to see me." She grabbed her purse and was ready to head down stairs and wait  
for her date. As she came down she saw the professional photographer her parents had hired to come take photos of her and Roxas. Namine'smother stood at the bottom of the stairs with a martini glass in one hand and her own digital camera so she can have pictures for herself.

Her mom wasn't drunk, but a she was a few sips away from it. "Namine darling, you look absolutely gorgeous." Her mom tooka look up and down, and from front to back. "Let me see my princess," Her father said walking out from his office.

"Thanks, Dad," Namine was happy to know her parents were here for this occasion. She was expecting them to be out of town or just  
screwing around some where. But she was proven wrong.

"The photographer is setting up in the backyard in front of the fountain, so head back there so he can take some shots of you," Her  
mother said unlocking the liquor cabinet to switch to another beverage. Namine nodded and began to head to the backyard.

Meanwhile, Roxas was in the limo with Hayner and his date Shelke. Olette went with Seifer as Pence ended up not coming with the  
group, he was planning on DJing at the prom with his cousin. Rai and Fuu tagged along with the group so they could hang out with  
Seifer. "Ok. We're here." Roxas managed to be the first out of the limo. "You guys should all come in, Namine's parents hired a  
professional photographer to take pictures of all of us." Everybody followed Roxas inside the house.

As they were greeted by th maid, they followed her instructions and headed to the backyard.Roxas was the first one in the backyard. He saw Namine taking single photos with the photographer directing her every move.Namine's face lit up as she saw her date walking towards her. "Roxas!" She cheered. She walked away from the photo shootwelcoming Roxas with a kiss.

"Mm. I can tell this is going to be a perfect night," said Roxas taking hold of her arm and placing a blue rose around her wrist. Namine gasped, "Ah! it's beautiful. Thank you." she placed a kiss on his blushing cheeks. "Uh, duh, I almost forgot." She went over to the patio table and grabbed a box, she opened it revealing a blue flower also. She placed it in Roxas top pocket of his jacket. "There you go," Namine smiled.

Everyone else stood around in the backyard mingling and discussing the big dance. Each one took separate photos and then took  
couples shots and the last few photos were the entire group. They all stood together as the photographer told them how.

They all thanked Namine's parents and photographer as they headed out the door. All the boys allowed ladies to get inside the limo  
first. Roxas was the last one in. The limo driver shut the door and drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

Axel, on the other hand, was with Demyx and his date, Larxene. Zexion invited Yuffie and Marlene, Marluxia and his date, Selphie. He was going to stay straight for the night. Demyx didn't want to see Axel alone so he ended up being partnered up with Yuffie for theoccasion. Of course, Yuffie and Axel were definitely going as friends; they weren't planning on spending the evening anywhere with each other. 

Axel was over at his house checking himself out in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a dark green vest underneath with a  
light green tie. He thought the color green would bring out his eye color, which it did. Axel couldn't believe how hot he looked. "Damn,  
I'm fine. Who knows... Namine may want to get hooked up with me after tonight," Axel chuckled to himself.

_Ding Dong_

Axel heard the sound of the doorbell. He went downstairs as he saw his mom welcoming everybody in. Axel walked down the steps being greeted first by his best bud. "Hey Axe! Guess who's looking sharp?" Demyx said showing off his suit.

"Me," Axel answered sarcastically.

"Oh my dear Axel, you look wonderful," Aerith said clasping her hands together. "My son's going to be the hottest looking boy at the

prom." She quickly pulled her camera out snapping shots of her son. Axel blushed, his mother seemed to get carried away at moments  
like this.

"Hey! take a picture of me!" Demyx jumped over to Axel wrapping his arm around his shoulder posing for the camera.

"Ok, now I want all the girls to get in with the boys," Aerith said making everyone get together for a group photo. Demyx stood next to  
his date Larxene, Axel was next to Yuffie, Zexion with Marlene, as Marluxia was with Selphie. She snapped a few shots of them until  
her memory card was full. Afterwards, everyone stood around chatting until the limo pulled up at the house.

"Alright. Bye, Mom." Axel placed a kiss on her cheek. "Oh yeah I won't be home until tomorrow. I'm not sure what time though, but

I'll have my cell phone if you need to call"

Aerith nodded. "Ok as long as you won't do anything you won't regret. And Axel don't forget about the talk I had with you about what

most guys end up doing after the danc-"

Axel cut his mom off, "Mom, I know I won't do anything like that," Axel blushed and was the last one out the door.

The group drove off in the limo heading to a fancy restaurant.

* * *

After dinner, Roxas and his friends all pulled up at the Destiny Country Club where their high school prom is always being held at. The 

country club was no ordinary club, it wasn't your typical place where old folks go and hang around playing chess an sipping tea. No,

this club held parties and dances.

The front entrance was huge. There were butlers holding the doors open for the students and limos pulling up as everyone greeted one another as they were getting out of the fancy vehicles.

Axel and his friends decided to show up a few minutes late.

They wanted to be the last ones in so they could get the most attention Roxas had Namine's arm wrapped around his arm as they walked into the ballroom. As they walked down the steps, Namine's face lit up as she saw the huge chandelier hanging high above them with crystals sparkling from the different colored lights shining around it. Namine and Roxas weren't ready to dance yet, so they ended up chatting with a few of their acquaintances.

Namine saw Kairi and hung out with her while Roxas stood around his friends drinking punch.  
About thirty minutes later, Axel and his pals arrived. Of course, their plan of getting attention coming in late worked. Axel walked down the stairs admiring the whole room.

Everyone on the dance floor and the other students just standing around mingling looked over at the redhead and his friends coming in late. Namine saw Axel coming in with Yuffie. Of course, seeing Yuffie all dressed up with Axel made Namine almost a bit jealous. Some students yelled out their names. They wanted to talk about the music from their band and about who's partying where after the dance.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends. "Fucking show off," Roxas said facing Hayner.

"I know him and his stupid band members think they're so cool coming in late, they're all fucking pricks." Hayner turned to his date Shelke and asked her if she would like to dance.

After Roxas saw those two go out onto the dance floor he looked for Namine and saw her with Kairi, Sora and Riku. He didn't want to see Sora, Riku or Kairi, the only reason why he went over to them was for Namine.

"Hey Nami, would you like to dance with me?" Roxas blushed; Namine nodded. "It's a slow song, so it should be easy," Roxas chuckled.

During the slow song playing, everyone got with their dates and danced out on the dance floor. Namine had her hands wrapped around Roxas' neck, as his hands were placed on her waist. She leaned her head on his chest and looked at the other couples. She saw Kairi and Sora together, Hayner and Shelke, Olette with Seifer. All of the lovely couples were so peaceful in their own little worlds dancing to the graceful music being played.

She turned her head the other direction and frowned as she saw Axel. He was dancing with Yuffie at his side 'I hope he didn't forget our plan after this,' She thought. Axel looked at her and smiled. She mouthed to Axel 'Are we hanging out after the dance'  
Axel nodded and mouthed back to her, 'Yeah, at midnight, right?' Namine smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. She was relieved. For a second she thought he ditched her for Yuffie.

The rest of the dance was redundant: dance talk, talk dance. Just like that it was over. It was a special night but everyone was ready for the after party.

It was thirty minutes till midnight. Which meant Roxas had to be home very shortly. Most students began to leave by eleven forty-five and headed to their own parties.

Roxas and his friends got inside their limo and drove home, to Namine's house first. Roxas walked her to her door step.  
"Well this was a very fun night, I hope you had fun to," Roxas said placing his hands in his pockets.

Namine looked away making sure she didn't see Axel yet.

She looked back at Roxas. "I had the time of my life. The music was great, dancing was even better, and everyone there was amazingly beautiful." She unlocked the front door pretending like she was going to walk in.

"But, yes, this was an amazing evening," Roxas smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. She responded back by placing her hand on his shoulder. They pulled apart "I have to go, I don't want my parents to be mad at me for being late"

Namine nodded, "I understand." Roxas smiled once more at her and grabbed her hand placing one more kiss on it.

"Farewell, my princess," He chuckled walking towards the limo.

"Hehe. See you, my charming prince," She giggled at the pathetic comments her and Roxas always say to each other. After he drove off, it didn't take long for Axel to pull up around the corner.

Namine looked at the direction were the limo took off making sure it was gone. She opened Axel's car door and hopped inside.

"Hey, Axel," Namine said putting her seat belt on.

"Hey, so you ready to go party?" he asked stepping on the gas.

"I've been ready," she answered.

* * *

Axel and Namine arrived at the Kingdom Suites. "I've never been here before, but I heard it's very nice," Namine said checking out the building while getting out of Axel's corvette.

"Nice? This is the best of the best, it's the hottest spot in town, plus we were lucky that Zexion got to rent this room out for the night," Axel said locking the car.

As they got inside the elevator, Namine was curious to ask Axel why he went to the dance with Yuffie. Of course, she did tell him he could go with anyone. "Axel"

Axel looked down at her. "Yes"

Namine began to mess around with her hair. "Um... Why did you go with Yuffie to prom?" she questioned.

The elevator doors opened, Axel allowed her to walk out first. "Well, Demyx and Zexion didn't want me to be dateless so Zexion asked Yuffie to go with me. But trust me, we're just friends. We'll never be more than that"

They got to the room, Axel knocked first. As the door opened they were both greeted by Demyx, "Hey you two, you finally showed up." Demyx pulled the door open wider allowing the two to come in.

"Yep, it took a while to get Roxas to leave my door step," Namine chuckled.

"Yep, it seems like our little plan worked," Axel chuckled.

Axel took his coat off. "Damn it was getting hot," Axel said fanning himself with a piece of paper he found laying on the counter. Larxene was sitting on the couch with Marluxia and Selphie, while Zexion was making a few of the beverages.

"You guys need to check out the bedrooms," Demyx said pointing at the hallway. The suite had a big living room with a plasma screen tv. Next to that was a bar with a kitchen and a dining room. In the living room there was a door that lead to a small hallway which had four bedrooms. There was a balcony with a view of the beach and the islands in the distance.

"Hey, Demyx, over here," Zexion whispered.  
Demyx walked away from Namine and Axel, "What is it?" he asked.

"Look what I got." Zexion slipped a few roofies out of his pocket.

"I think we should slip this into Axels and Namine's beverages and, well, you know what that will do to them." Zexion winked.

Demyx looked at him dumbfounded, Zexion rolled his eyes, "C'mon Demy, maybe if we get these two in bed with each other then Namine may want to stay with Axel instead of Roxas, yah know? It could change her mind"

"Huh. Damn, you're smart, Zexion. Lets do it," Demyx grabbed two glasses and filled them up halfway up with coke and the other half with some vodka. Zexion put two pills in each cup. Demyx stirred it around till they dissolved. "Ok, they're ready"

Axel and Namine stood out on the balcony chatting about the past few years of high school and admiring the view. Demyx went outside to join them. "Are you both thirsty?" Demyx handed them their drinks.

"Thanks, Demy," Axel said taking a sip.

"Yeah, thanks," Namine said sipping down hers as well.

"Okay, well I'm going to join Larxene." Demyx went back inside. He walked up to Zexion giving him a high five.

_-next day-_

The next morning, Namine slowly woke up with a headache. She saw that she was in one of the bedrooms. To make it worse, she realized she was naked. And not just herself, Axel was also laying next to her fast asleep naked as well. She checked him and saw if he wore a condom. She bit her lips as she saw he didn't have one on. "Damn, what have I just done?!"

* * *

**The next morning Namine slowly woke up with a headache. She saw that she was in one of the bedrooms. To make it worse she realized she was naked, and not just herself, Axel was also laying next to her fast asleep naked as well. She checked him and saw if he wore a condom. She bit her lips as she saw he didn't have one on. "Damn what have I just done?!"**


	5. Truth hurts

**Hey peeps:) well I must say this story is going so well right now! A lot of people on myspace have commented me about this story and I just want to say thank you to them!**

**And I have to give thanks to my editor, I do have someone that beta's my story and will help me by giving writing tips and I have to give that person credit! So thank you Tetsuo Kaga, I really do appreciate it!!!**

**Anyways Namine is just a little lying hoe! I truelly am not a fan of her but I will warn you Namine haters once more that after the next chapter she will no longer be in the story! And then the story will revolve around Roxas and the yaoiness will kick in! ;D**

* * *

For the next couple of days, Namine wasn't feeling too good. Graduation was coming up and she was getting nervous. She had plans to meet Roxas later that weekend but had to cancel due to the fact that she kept on getting dizzy and throwing up. Namine didn't think she would be pregnant. She and Axel did it all the time without a condom but she never got pregnant or any transmitted disease. But for some reason it felt like this could be bad. 

She wanted to tell somebody but she wasn't sure who would be the right person to talk with. Axel no. Roxas no. Kairi... yes.  
She lay on her bed rolled up in a fetal position, to help the pain in her tummy go away.

She reached over to her desk to grab her cell phone. She dialed Kairi's number, and listened to the ring, hoping she would answer.

"Hello"

"Hey Kairi, it's Namine"

"Oh hey! Oh my gosh prom was amazing, I want to talk all about it with you at school tomorrow! And can you believe that graduation is this Friday"

Kairi went on and on babbling, Namine didn't get a chance to get in on the conversation.

"And yah, Sora wants to take me out and celebrate. Life is too sweet." Namine sighed in relief when Kairi finally finished.

"Umm... Kairi, that all sounds so great but I think something has happened"

"Namine are you okay? Is it Roxas"

"No it's someone else and... well... It's something I did on prom night, but I can't tell you exactly who I was with but I slept with the person and now I think I might be..." Namine didn't want to say the "P" word.

"Pregnant?" Kairi asked.

"Y-yeah, that"

"Namine, wait just a sec, are you saying you cheated on Roxas?" Namine never wanted anyone else to know except Axel.

But of course Namine lied once again.

"Yeah, but it was the only time"

"Oh I guess that's all right, Sora would kill me, and I wouldn't feel right"

Namine felt even worse.

"So, what are you going to do Namine"

"I think I'm going to take a pregnancy test, but I'm so scared if it reads positive"

"Don't worry, and if it is, I'll be there for you, and I promise to not say a word to Rox- Hold on wait! If you are pregnant what will you say to Roxas"

Crap, Namine thought. She hadn't thought of that yet.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it"

"Okay"

"I'll go see if I am or not, but I'll call you later and give you the answer."

"Alright bye"

"Bye." Namine hung up, worrying about her future now. She grabbed her purse opening it up searching for her wallet. When she found it she opened it up scrolling threw the dollars. She laid her eyes on a twenty and a few fives. She figured that's more than enough.

* * *

Axel and his band members got together at their favorite drink stop, Starbucks. Axel and his buds all ordered their favorite, the vanilla bean cappuccino. Him, Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia found a nice spot outside under an umbrella watching the cars go by. 

"So have you heard from Namine yet?" Demyx asked sipping down his beverage.

"No, I haven't, but I think I'm finally over her." Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia stopped what they were doing and shot a glance over at Axel, all three boys were shocked to have heard the words he said.

"To me she's the type you get a high school relationship with..." Axel stirred the whip cream around his drink some. "...Not a serious relationship like marriage, you know"

Demyx nodded.

"I guess so, but I still think you deserved her more," said Zexion finishing his drink off. "Yeah, that's why me and Zexion made yo-"

Zexion kicked Demyx from under the table.

"Ow, Zexion"

Zexion gave him a 'you better shut your mouth' look.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Demyx said scratching the back of his head.

"You guys need to forget girls and switch to boys," Marluxia chimed in.

"I don't have a problem with boys," Zexion said back.

"Your bi, Zexion, that's not enough. Forget girls completely. All they ever do is start drama and shit." Marluxia winked at him playfully.

Zexion shook his head.

"I can't imagine liking another boy, girls like Larxene are fine"

"Having sex with one sucks, my first boyfriend, Leon. Damn, all I can say is the night life was a blast," Marluxia said resting his hands against his hands.

"Guys aren't bad," said Axel.

"Axel, you're more straight than you are bi," Demyx said. "He dated two... three guys?" Zexion asked.

Axel nodded. "Yep, I dated three, but we never got serious"

"It's hard to get into a serious relationship with the same sex but when you do, it's worth it," Marluxia sighed.

"I just hope Namine is okay, because I don't remember much what happened with her that night. I think we did it, but she just seemed  
a bit worried that morning and then she left, I think... I'm not sure I just had a bad head ache that next morning"

Zexion and Demyx gave each other worried looks, hoping they didn't ruin anything between the couple.

* * *

Namine rushed to her bathroom shutting the doors, nervous about taking the test. She took the device out of the box. She heard about pregnancy tests and how to use them but she read the directions anyways to make sure. 

Her arms began to shake.

But maybe she wasn't pregnant, she could've been just sick or have a transmitted disease which may not be so bad, but it still wasn't good. She thought she would get it out of the way and quit worrying.

Seconds later she read the monitor reading... Positive.

Namine couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother, and not just any mother... The mother of Axel's baby.

"Oh gosh! I can't believe this. What am I going to tell Roxas!" She panicked.

Namine had made it official that Axel wasn't going to know. There were a few reasons why. First, all she ever thought was that he only cared about his band. Second, he probably wouldn't care and third, he might be a lame dad that would never be home to be with his family.

The sad part was, she was all wrong. Axel was the total opposite.

Namine wasn't going to tell anybody, not even Kairi. She was too scared.

For the first few days of school she decided to stay home. She kept on puking and getting lightheaded, plus she finished all of her exams so all she had to worry about for school was graduation.

Roxas called her a few times wondering why she wasn't at school and if she was okay. Of course knowing Namine she made up some excuse saying she was sick and that he couldn't come over, even though she wasn't that sick, all she had was a bad tummy ache.

Kairi did the same she left her tons of messages, Namine didn't want Kairi to be the first to know. She was planning on telling Roxas first after graduation and then telling her parents, then friends.

* * *

After graduation Roxas invited Namine to go eat with his family. Roxas had told his mom and dad that he loves Namine so much that he plans on marrying her after college. His parents as strict as they are, said he can't until he gets a good paying job. 

But Roxas had to agree. Namine was ok with that but she still had other things on her mind that she wanted to discuss with him.  
Roxas drove Namine to her house. Namine knew this would be the right moment to tell Roxas. "My parents aren't home. Would you like to come in?" Namine offered stepping out of the car.

Roxas thought it would be a good idea, he had a few things he wanted to discuss with her as well.

They both went inside her house. Roxas took seat on her couch as she came and took a seat next to him holding onto his hand.

"So are you planning on going to Twilight University or Destiny University?" Roxas asked.

"Destiny University seems nice but I would like to move into the city, so I was planning on Twilight. My parents said it was okay if I did that, and I sent in my applications and was accepted." Namine answered.

Roxas nodded. "That's good, I was thinking the same. I like Destiny Island but the city seems to have more options and I like the life-style better"

Namine thought about telling him now.

"Oh yeah, the other night my parents bought me my graduation gift, and part of it is yours too, and after today we can began moving in"

Namine was curious of what it might be.

"Well, I was also accepted at Twilight University, and my parents bought me a nice condo off of the campus, it has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one's a master bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. I saw the picture of the place and it's a decent size for the two of us"  
'I know what the second bedroom can be used for,' Namine thought.

"But I was hoping that we could move in this weekend and I can get a job in the city for the summer and you can too and we can both save up for school and other stuff. What do you say?" Roxas asked.

Namine thought it wasn't a bad idea, plus she'd been dying to get off the island and away from her family since she started high school there.

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea"

"Great! I'll go call the moving U-Haul company so we can start moving in as soon as possible," Roxas said cutting Namine off, calling his folks to help him get ready to start moving.

Namine was a little upset. She was hoping that she could tell him that she was pregnant but she figured it was just going to have to wait.

* * *

By a week later, her and Roxas weren't living on the island anymore. They had both moved into the city together living in their own place.

This was all coming too fast for Namine, she was happy but nervous that she was no longer a kid anymore. She had to admit the condo her and Roxas were living in cost a pretty penny. It was very nice and was a two blocks away from Twilight campus.

After Roxas finished unpacking his clothing and accessories he lay on his couch in his living room, relaxing from all of the moving he'd been doing.

Namine thought now was the perfect time.

"Roxas"

Roxas lifted his head up looking at Namine. "Yes, my dear"

"We need to talk," she didn't look him in the eye.

He knew by her facial expression that this wasn't good.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

She sat on the chair playing with her hair still not making any eye contact with him. He sat up from the couch and moved closer to her, he gently grabbed her hand and massaged it softly. "Namine... what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that"

It stayed quiet for a while until.

"I'm pregnant," She said flatly.

Roxas took in a deep breath, his heart began to race. "What?!" He stood up looking down at her.

She nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"How? Namine, I always used a condom and I know they never broke"

"It's not yours. That's the problem," She buried her head into her face. Roxas clenched his fists, he had never felt this way before. He had know idea what to do or how to react.

"So you cheated on me?" Roxas began to feel the heart break, his eyes began to flow with tears as well.

She finally looked up at him. "It's"

"Namine, tell me who the father is!" Roxas snapped.

Namine flinched at his tone.

"It's... umm." She thought that Roxas might have hit her is she told him who the father was or maybe kick her out of their new house.

"Namine, I'm very angry with you right now and very impatient so tell me who the father is or I'll"

"It's Axel!" she cried.

Roxas eyes widened. It was the last name he wanted to hear.

"That fucking prick, he better pray he doesn't run into me on the street, and you Namine I'm not happy with you one bit. I mean do you  
know how heart broken I am right now!?" He yelled.

Namine only cried.

"When did this happen!?" He asked.

"Prom night"

"What the fuck, Namine! I was with you on prom night"

"It happened after you left," she answered back wiping her tears away.

Roxas couldn't believe all of this was happening. Just when he thought his life was perfect, it wasn't. He tried to hold his tears back into his eyes but couldn't.

"How long have you been seeing him?" He was scared to hear the answer.

Namine was scared to give off the answer since it was a long time.

"Namine, answer!" Roxas cried.

"Four years," she said crying some more. "Jeeze!"

Roxas pulled his hair walking away from Namine. "I feel so stupid. I swear I want to kill him right now"

Namine was scared, she was pretty sure Axel wasn't going to Twilight University, and it was best that he didn't go.  
"Namine, I decided after you have this baby, you put it up for adoption or give it to Axel. And if you give it to him, I don't want you to see him ever again," Roxas demanded.

"No" "Excuse me?" Roxas said scowling at Namine.

"It's my first kid and I want to keep it," she cried.

"Damn, I can't believe this is fucking happening to me"

"I won't tell Axel no matter what, I wasn't planning on telling him"

Roxas was a bit confused. "Why"

"Because I don't think he would be a good father. I think he would only care for his band and himself and not his own child. So I thought maybe we should keep it and tell people that it's ours"

Roxas wasn't happy especially if the kid was related to Axel.

"I fucking hate Axel, and here I am getting ready to raise his kid!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm so sorry," Namine said grabbing a tissue for her eyes.  
"Fine, after college, if we're still together, you'll be having my children and we'll have our own family. And if you have any other feelings for another guy, then we're through!" Roxas grabbed his car keys and left the house.

Namine began to cry wishing she could change prom night all over again.

---------------------------------------

**Poor Namine she should've been such a dumb slut! no j/k it was her fault, just a litte a part of it is Demyx and Zexion's fault too!**

**Anyways thats like the biggest love triangle ever. Roxas dates Namine they're planning on marrying while she cheats on him with Axel and is pregnant with his kid! hahaha**

**I love the angst and the drama!!!**

**Anyways REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!**


	6. Just breathe

**I got good news!!! This is gonna be a long long chap! but it's going to be kinda sad but yet good because this is Namine's last chapter! Then she's officially gone!**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chap, I really want to know what all of you are thinking about this story so please review this story! cookies for u reviewers :)**

**On with the story!!!!**

* * *

Roxas stayed mad at Namine for the next few days, they both hardly even spoke to one another. They had a lot of small talk, Roxas hates seeing her pregnant with Axel's kid. It hurt him so bad that she cheated on him for the last four years. 

He knew now that he was about to be handed a lot of responsibilities, which meant he needed to talk to Namine about child support, how they're going to raise the kid and put it into their busy college schedule. It was just to much for him.

Roxas was hired at a small book shop down the street from his new condo, he had decided to work as many hours as possible. He mainly didn't want to see Namine so he did his best to avoid her. Namine got a job at a small cafe as a hostess but warned the manager that she was pregnant and that she would have to quit work by the time she became seven to eight months pregnant until she had her kid.

Roxas clocked out of the book store shutting it down for the night. He strolled down the street admiring the summer night breeze. It almost reminded him of Destiny Island. As he kept walking down the street he saw a couple up ahead with a newborn. Roxas thought it was nice to see how happy the husband and wife were with their new born child. He thought that could've been him and Namine. But all he saw was Axel and Namine with their kid. He felt his heart sink at the thought. He shrugged the thought off his mind and continued his walk home.

As he got closer to his condo, he was hoping since it was a little past ten o'clock Namine would be in bed. He had gone for the past two days without talking to her.

He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and scrambled through until he found the key to his front door. He walked in seeing Namine sitting on the couch watching some television. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Roxas brought his lips together and tried to pull them up to smile at her but couldn't.

Roxas noticed Namine's belly was still small, it hadn't really made a dent yet. It had only been a little over a month since she found out that she was pregnant, and it would be soon that it would begin to show.

"Roxas?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Roxas looked over at her but didn't feel like answering.

"I was wondering"

"Wondering what?" Roxas asked walking to the kitchen to find a snack to eat.

Namine slowly got up from the couch and stood in the doorway and watched Roxas cook himself a sandwich.

"I finally told my mom and dad today that was having a baby"

Roxas acted like he didn't hear anything, instead he put the bread into the toaster and grabbed some mayonnaise out of the fridge.

"They weren't happy but said they'd help pay child support and pay for diapers, clothing, food..." She stopped talking realizing that

Roxas wasn't in the mood to have this conversation this late at night.

"Good," he coldly responded.

Namine watched Roxas finish making his sandwich. He grabbed a soda and took a seat at the table. Namine came and sat by him.

"And also I'm going to the doctor tomorrow for a check up"

Namine felt like crying, she couldn't stand the way he was treating her. "I understand..." She wiped away a few of the tears from her  
eyes before she continued, "If I were you, I probably wouldn't care either." She got up from her seat crying her way into their bedroom. Roxas sighed. He went to the sink to clean off his plate.

He walked into their bedroom and saw Namine curled up in a ball crying at the end of the bed. Roxas slowly walked over to her lifting her chin up gently, wiping some of the tears falling down her cheeks. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I never said I don't care," Roxas said doing he best to soothe her.

She sniffled some trying to dry her eyes off.

"Then why don't you act like it?!" She cried.

"It's hard on me. Don't you see, Namine"

Roxas took a seat next to her holding her close.

"It's the fact that you lied to me for four years, and that you're pregnant with someone else's kid and I was hoping we could get married after college and have our own family but..." Roxas saw the hurt look on her face and could see that she was sorry.

"Hun, it's getting late, go get ready for bed okay?" Roxas went into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Namine changed into her pjs. Roxas shut the lights off from the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom seeing Namine laying in bed. He shut the lamp off and got under the covers.

"Are you scared to go see the doctor tomorrow?" Roxas asked

"No. Why?"

Roxas shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe just to see if the baby is going to be healthy or if its a boy or a girl"

"We won't find out its gender until another two or three months"

"Oh"

"But I was thinking about names"

"Names huh"

"Yeah, like if its a girl we could name her Azura or if its a boy we could name him my favorite name in the entire world," Namine said clasping her hands together.

"And what would that be?" Roxas asked "I always loved the name Aeon"

"Aeon?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah I don't know why but at my old town I used to live in before I started high school at Destiny High I knew this boy and that was his name, we were just friends, well, more like best friends, but that was all"

"What happened to him"

"He was killed in the eighth grade"

"Oh. I'm sorry, why didn't you ever tell me about him?" Roxas wasn't expecting that.

Namine shrugged. "He was just a friend I knew ever since I was a kid and he died during Spring Break in a car accident... And then a few weeks later I found out I was moving to Destiny Island, and that's when I met you." She smiled.

"I guess if it's a boy we can name him after your friend. If that's alright with you?" Roxas had a few other names in mind but thought this was for a death of a friend.

* * *

Axel moved into his apartment on the northern side of Twilight University. Out of all of his friends he was the only one who moved to Twilight Town, his other friends stayed behind on Destiny Island focusing more on school than their band. 

Axel finished unpacking all of his belongings after the long weekend of moving in the city. He took a seat on the couch and tried to fall asleep but was interrupted by his phone.

Axel reached over the table lazily reaching for the noisy device.

"Hello"

"Yo, Axel, how's it going?"

"Hey, Demyx, I haven't spoken to you all week"

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother you, I knew you were busy moving into the big city."

"Yep, moving into Twilight Town is a big step from Destiny Island"

"Tell me about it. Anyways, you won't believe this but guess what Larxene told me"

"What did she tell you"

"Okay, do you know how her and Kairi are really good friends"

"Yeah"

"Kairi told Larxene that Namine's pregnant"

Axel was shocked he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Axel"

"Oh yeah, I'm still here"

"What do you think about that"

"I'm just surprised. She's so young... I'm assuming the father is Roxas"

"Mh hmm. He sure is, that kid sure is a playa"

"Fuck Roxas. I can't stand him"

"At least you don't want to have worry about seeing him again"

"Where's he going to school"

"I'm not sure where Namine and Roxas are living now but they aren't here on the island anymore, even Kairi hasn't spoken to her"

"That's strange"

"I know"

Axel and Demyx continued gossiping for the rest of the night about which students are at what university or about their band. They had agreed to put their band on hiatus for the next four years. They thought it would be better to take four years of college and then start taking their music seriously.

Axel was completely oblivious to the fact that Namine and Roxas were at the same college, it would only be a matter of time that they would run into each other. And when they did all hell would break loose.

Axel hung up the phone with Demyx and got ready for his job interview. He had decided to work part time at the office at the Twilight Hospital.

* * *

The very next morning, Roxas headed to work around nine thirty while Namine got dressed to go to the doctor for her first pregnancy check up. She headed out the door minutes after Roxas did. The Twilight Hospital was near the University so she decided to walk. 

She arrived to the hospital and took the elevator to the main lobby on the second floor. As she checked in something red caught her eye.

"Is that..." And yes it was the one and only "Axel?" She questioned as he walked past her filling out some forms in his hands.

Axel looked around not sure who would know him in the city. He turned his head and saw Namine just a few feet away from him.  
"Namine." He forgot what he was doing and decided to take a seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she teased. It almost felt like the old days when they were in high school.

"Heh, well I'm going to Twilight University this fall, but for now I decided to get a summer job here at the hospital. They needed some front office employees and of course the money was good, so I thought why not work here. So is it true"

"Is what true?" She asked "My pal, Demyx, told me that you were pregnant"

"Umm..." She wanted to lie to him and tell him it was a rumor but knew very well that wouldn't work. "Yes, I am"

Axel nodded and looked away.

"Axel"

Axel looked back at the blonde with concern.

"Hm"

"This is a warning, after this you can't see me again"

Axel was hurt at the comment, "What do you mean"

"I mean Roxas doesn't want to see you and if he does then he might hurt yo"

"What are you talking about Namine" Namine remembered that Axel can't know about his kid. Axel was completely oblivious to the fact that Roxas was pissed at him for getting her pregnant.

"I might tell you years from now but for now I can't, okay? Just please do me a favor and stay away from us"

Axel looked down at his feet not sure how to respond to that.  
'_Did I do something bad to her?_' He thought. '_Why would Roxas want to hurt me? What did I do wrong'_  
"Namine?" the nurse came into the room asking for the blonde girl. Namine raised her hand. "That's me." She picked her purse up from the ground and waved bye to Axel.

Axel kept watching her until she was out of sight.

* * *

For the next couple of months, Namine and Roxas' relationship had gotten better. They began to talk without arguing and went out during the evenings for dinner, which helped a lot. They needed more time together. Namine's belly had grown about five or six inches out. She was becoming more insecure with her body, though, and didn't like to go out in public as much. 

She had started buying maternity clothing since her other outfits weren't fitting anymore. Roxas had to admit that he was beginning to get excited about the baby. He wasn't about to admit it, but after reading all of the parenting magazines Namine had subscribed to he had taken interest in having the baby.

Today was the day that Namine was going to find out the gender of her child. Roxas was hoping it would be a girl.

The reasons why were: one, if the baby was a boy it would most likely look like Axel since the male is always dominant the child has a seventy-five percent chance of getting Axel's' looks. Two if the kid did come out as a girl than the baby won't look much like Axel, she would probably be a girl version of him. Three, he was praying that the child would at least be born with blue eyes and blonde hair, instead of green eyes and red hair. Roxas thought that was just the worst combination of color. And he didn't want to see that for the rest of his life.

Roxas put the magazine back on the shelf and heard the front door opening, hearing Namine coming in all excited.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!" she cheered as she searched for him.

Roxas walked into the room happy to see her, but nervous about the answer.

"Guess what the gender is"

"...Um... A girl?" Roxas crossed his fingers praying to the Lord it was a girl.

"Hahah wrong! It's a boy!" she cried. Roxas face had turned to a frown but quickly lightened up, so Namine wouldn't see the disappointment in it.

"I guess his name will be Aeon then"

"Yeah, I know. Isn't that great! Aeon Strife, that sounds amazing," Namine said grabbing her phone to tell all of her friends. Roxas realized something, he had not told his parents that he was having a baby.

He had to lie to them and tell them he got his girlfriend pregnant a couple months ago. He just hoped they wouldn't be mad at him since they're very strict and hated early pregnancies.

Minutes later after he had hung up with his parents, Roxas was full in tears. He lay on his bed and looked out the window wondering if he should just tell Namine to forget their relationship and go live with Axel. His parents said they would not accept the fact that he had gotten her pregnant and wouldn't help pay child support or have anything to do with the baby. Roxas felt like he was disowned by his mother and father. And it was all because of Namine. He had to lie to everyone saying this is his first child even thought it's not.  
And Roxas would never tell this to anyone and if someone were to find out he'd probably kill them.

But he had felt sorry for Axel. The poor red head was so oblivious to the fact that he was going to be a father soon and Roxas was feeling that he needed to find him and tell him. Roxas grabbed his journal out and began to write.  
.

_ Dear Journal,_

_ This is the hardest thing I've ever done. Namine's about to have Axel's baby and he doesn't know because she feels like if we tell him then he would want Namine and his kid all to himself._

_ So we decided to not tell anyone that this is his kid, instead we're lying to everyone saying that this is my kid we are having._

_ And now since I had to, I finally told my parents today that I was having a kid. They were so mad at me they said they wouldn't pay for anything or help support us._

_ Could life get any worse?_

_ I still love her... I want to be with Namine forever but not with Axel's kid in our way!_

_7/8/07_

.  
Roxas set his pen down and read over everything that he had written. He looked at the time and realized he needed to be heading to work.

* * *

Summer was over which meant fall classes were starting at Twilight University. Roxas wasn't sure what he wanted to be when he graduated but one thing he knew he was very good at was writing. Of course, he wasn't planning on being a writer but if he could write novels in the future that wouldn't be bad money. 

Namine was planning on taking fashion marketing, and wanted to major in cosmetology so she had enrolled in a few beauty and fashion classes.

Axel loved his music and working in theater so he had decided he would enroll in music and film. He knew if his band wouldn't be a success he could always see himself as a director.

All three of them had classes in the same building but took their classes at different times of the day. Roxas and Namine decided to take afternoon classes while Axel took morning classes. So it was impossible for them to run into one another while walking on campus.

Everything went well for the first quarter of the fall. Namine was nervous to run into Axel, she was praying that Roxas wouldn't hurt him if he saw him. But fortunately she never saw him. Her belly had gotten a few inches bigger, but the rest of her body was still slim and skinny. She was glad it was cold already so she could hide her stomach under her jackets and sweaters she wore. The doctors weren't sure when she should have her kid; they were debating if she should have it on December the 29 or January first, New Years Day. She was hoping it would be on New Years, she always wanted to have a kid born on a holiday.

But today was the day she was going to find out. She left the house which was practically empty already since Roxas was at work. Since her baby would be due in an other three months she couldn't walk as much now, so she drove to the Twilight Hospital instead of walking like she normally did.

She was excited but nervous. Mainly because of Axel. "I hope he quit his job here..." She said to herself getting out of her car. "I do remember him saying that it was only a summer job opening so he probably quit when school started." She walked inside and went to the main floor. So far so good, the redhead was no where in sight.

She went up to the front desk to check in for her appointment. She waited and waited and nobody still had not shown up at the front desk.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked. All of a sudden she heard someone under the desk messing around with the cable cords.

"I'll be right with you," said the voice from under the desk. Namine just nodded and waited.

The person from under the desk got up and went to put away a few of the files inside a drawer not making any eye contact with Namine. Of course the second she saw the wild, messy, red spiked hair and the tall, slender body she knew right away it was Axel. Namine sighed and looked away making her back face the front desk.

"Ok, sorry that took so long, things were getting out of hand and I needed to organize everything under the desk," Axel said looking at the back of Namine.

She turned to face him as his eyes narrowed at her. He didn't really recognize her since her cheeks had gotten a little round and puffy.

Then he gasped in surprise realizing it was "Namine? Is that you?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, duh, I should've known. You were listed here for an appointment this afternoon. So how are you doing"

"Fine, just getting ready for having the baby"

Axel smiled but realized there was something different this time. He wasn't feeling attracted to her. He had made it official that he was gay and he was glad. He thought that he was still attracted to her, but now that he saw the way she was with Roxas' kid, it was like she didn't mean a thing to him anymore. Which was fine with him, he knew if he stayed with her she would've broken his heart sooner or later.

"Is it a girl or a boy"

"A boy." She smiled resting her hand on the top of her tummy.

"Boy, huh? Not too bad, boys are the easiest to take care of"

"Is that so"

"Yep, at least that's what the nurses and mothers are always telling me"

"Me and Ro- I mean we decided to name him Aeon." She didn't want to use Roxas' name in front of Axel.

"Aeon's a nice name"

"Thanks." She smiled.

Axel still wanted to talk to her about the last time they met. He wanted to know why Roxas would hurt him if they were to see each other again. But looking at Namine, he realized that she wasn't too concerned about it so he didn't bother asking her about it.

"Namine?" The nurse came from the back room asking for her. Namine shot her head that direction and then turned back to Axel.

"It was nice seeing you, goodbye... For now." Namine grabbed her purse and followed the nurse down the hallway.

"For now?" Axel questioned. It seemed like she wanted to tell something to Axel. And Axel wanted to know what that was.

* * *

When Namine got home, she didn't see Roxas' Range Rover in the parking lot so she figured he was still at work. She had decided to clean around their condo and make some dinner before he got home. 

She started in their bedroom by washing their sheets, vacuuming and then cleaning their bathroom. After that she dusted and vacuumed the rest of the house until she was satisfied. "Roxas will be pleased when he gets home." She took a seat on the couch and rested for while.

She relaxed for about twenty minutes. Her stomach was beginning to cause her back pains and plus she could only stand for minutes until it began to make her tired.

After she rested up, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a cookbook making some of her favorite japanese food that Roxas also loved. When she was half-done cooking her meal, she heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home." Roxas said taking his jacket and shoes off. He sniffled some and smelled rice and okosama shrimp being cooked.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Namine stir around the rice. He came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist  
rubbing on her stomach. "Looks good Nami," he whispered into her ear.

Namine chuckled and turned to face him, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Roxas nodded walking to the bedroom to get changed out of his work uniform.

By the time he was done he walked back into the living room seeing Namine place the food on the table too. "You even cleaned up our bedroom, I'm impressed," he said taking his seat at the table.

"Heh, well, I was bored and thought the condo needed some cleaning." She took a seat next to him and served herself some rice and shrimp.

After dinner Namine cleaned the plates while Roxas took a seat on the couch.

"Namine?" Namine stopped what she was doing and went to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?" Roxas motioned her to come sit next to him on the couch. She did so.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How was your appointment today?" He asked.

She smiled clasping her hands together, "The baby will be born on January the first"

"New Years Day? That's cool to have him born on a holiday"

"Yeah, I know, I'm so excited"

"Umm..." Something else was on Roxas' mind that had been bothering him since he found out the baby was a boy.

"I wanted to ask you something else"

Namine looked at him with concern, she placed her hand on his inner thigh.

"What is it"

"What do you think about the baby being a boy"

"I'm happy about it, aren't you"

"There's one thing that concerns me... What if the baby looks like Axel"

"I highly doubt that," she remarked.

"Namine, most babies get their looks from the dad, and since it's a boy he's probably going to look like him"

"What's wrong with that"

"I don't like Axel and if I have to raise his child I don't want to have to see that face that looks like him"

"It's not the baby's fault Roxas, you need to get over him"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Roxas, I know you two have hated each other for years but why? I don't get it"

"Me and Axel hav-"

"No, you need to grow up Roxas and move on. That's the past and for you to worry about something so stupid it's... It's so immature" She walked out of the room and back to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Roxas sighed leaning back to the couch.

_ 'I hate to say it... But she's right'_ Roxas thought. _'I need to forget Axel and not worry about him. That was all high school and I'm in college. Why am I worrying about him? He's back on Destiny Island probably flipping burgers or working the street asking for change'_

* * *

Roxas and Namine were mostly on and off. One minute they would love each other while the next they'd be arguing. But they always made up for it.

Then came the day Namine was going to have the baby. She was very nervous that her water would break any minute.She had Roxas take work off for the day so if anything happened he could drive her to the hospital. It was seven p.m. and her baby was supposed to be due from eight to nine.

But they were at the hospital since the early morning. Her body had already started having contractions as her body was going into labor.

Her and Roxas were in the hospital room with nurses and two other doctors ready to deliver the baby.

"Namine, honey, you need to breathe okay? I know it hurts but everything will be okay if you breathe," the nurse told her wiping a cold cloth on her forehead to help calm her down.

"Roxas, I need you to help coach her, if she doesn't breath in and out all the way help her too, alright?" Roxas nodded to the nurse's request.

Minutes later, Axel heard all of the commotion coming from the hallway and that's when it clicked.

He remembered that Namine was supposed to be due sometime during the first week of January. So he peeked through the door and saw her laying on the rest bed with her legs opened. He wanted to say hi to her but knew it was a bad time since she was having a baby and that Roxas was in there.

"I guess I'll go check on her later," Axel said to himself walking back to the front lobby.

Namine was screaming her lungs out. "Push, Namine, C'mon!" the doctor said. Roxas held her hand as she squeezed it so hard that the circulation felt like it was being cut.

"Namine, honey, C'mon I know you can do it, remember breathe in and breath out," Roxas said hoping that helped. He checked and saw the head beginning to come out. He wanted to puke when he saw it, the blood and screaming coming from the baby was a bit disgusting but beautiful all at once.

Roxas realized that even though this is Axel's kid being born, it's still a baby being born and that's the most precious thing to ever happen in life.

"I can see the head, Namine!" Roxas cried.

"It... Hurts! Ahh!" Namine was having a hard time breathing, she kept on pushing but it made her hold her breath.

"C'mon, Namine, we're almost there, you can do it. Keep pushing!" Roxas cheered. He had let go of her hand and watched the baby come out not helping her breath the correct way.

"He's here, we got a boy," said the doctor holding the baby into his arms.

Roxas became so excited over the baby he had forgotten about Namine.

Namine didn't make a sound, her eyes shut as her monitor stopped beeping.

"Namine, oh my gosh! you should see him, he's beau-" Roxas saw Namine in the condition she was in and knew that wasn't right.

A few of the nurses saw her and freaked out. "Oh No! Namine!" The nurses checked her pulse and took her out of the room.

"Hey, where are you taking her! Namine!" Roxas yelled as the doctor tried to hold him back.

Roxas saw the baby being taken care of by the nurses which made him feel better to know that the infant was fine but Namine...

"Nurse, what happened to her? I don't get it!" He began to cry. "Roxas, she was breathing all the way as she was pushing the baby out, which we believed that caused her to go into an aneurysm"

Roxas placed his hand over his mouth as tears fell down his face. "Will she be okay"

"We don't know... Only time will tell"

Minutes turned to hours as Roxas waited outside the emergency room. He walked back and fourth with so much stress on his mind.

The doors opened as Roxas went running to the doctor. "Is she okay? Can I go see her?" Roxas asked.

"Shh, calm down, lets sit down and discuss this," the doctor said.

"I don't want to fucking sit down! I want to see Namine! Now where is she"

"Roxas... She died"

Roxas felt his heart sink, it was the worst feeling ever. It didn't even click in his mind. He was in top much shock.

"She had aneurysm..." The doctor went on explaining all that had happened to her. But everything went into Roxas' ear and out the other.

"No! This can't be happening!" he cried.

Roxas couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. All he could do was think about Namine and her baby.

He walked to the nursery and saw the baby sleeping peacefully. He had already filled out all the paper work and child support files which meant the baby was all his.

When he saw the new born infant, he was hoping it would look like Namine but all he saw was Axel.

"This is all Axel's fault..." He gritted his teeth together thinking all about hatred to the redhead.

Axel heard the news and went searching for Roxas. Axel was in tears, and felt even worse for poor Roxas.

He spotted Roxas crying on the bench outside of the nursery. "Roxas! I heard all about her. Are you going to be okay?"Axel said rushing to his side.

Roxas looked up in surprise and very shocked to see Axel. He thought the stubborn redhead was in Destiny Island but he was wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! I don't ever want to see you again!" Roxas said pushing past him.

"But I"

"Fuck off! This is all your fault! I hate you and I hope you die in hell!" Roxas screamed.

Axel was left standing confused. "What did I do?"

* * *

**-Tear- I know i didn't like Namine but it was sad that she's dead now! But yes now finally the YAOINESS can start!**

**-evil laugh-**

**Anyways it seems like the stories about to get extremely sad but it's not!!!**

**There's going to be so much angst between Axel and Roxas you readers will faint!!!**

**lol**

**REVIEWS PLZ!!! **


	7. Moving in

**Finally I found the time to update this story! lol**

**I just finished up my last story The skater & the prep and I'm have a huge debate over that story! If you've been reading it you'd understand**

**anywho I know everyone was shocked when Namine died and was expecting her to go away or something and never to be seen again but no she died giving birth, sighs oh well it will get Axel and Roxas in bed together! ;D**

**Okay enough babeling and on with the story, please enjoy!**

* * *

Three months had gone by since Namine had died. Roxas' life had turned around completely. His parents weren't happy with him and had not helped support him or his son Aeon. Since Roxas and Namine weren't married Roxas didn't get any of the money, it all went to her parents, 

Roxas really needed the money.

He couldn't afford to live in the condo anymore, he had to sell it and buy a very tiny dorm on campus. He went from having a nice three bedroom, big kitchen with a living room to a small one bedroom with a tiny kitchen. He had to share the bathroom that was on the floor he was on. He was having to buy the baby clothes, food, diapers plus he was still paying for tuition, rent and his classes. He had to find a baby sitter to watch the baby while he worked and went to class.

He wasn't far away from being in debt. His life was hell now and he knew it would never be the same.

Roxas wasn't sure how to feel towards the baby at first, a part of it was from Axel and every time he saw the same deep emerald green eyes it brought back all of his childhood memories he used to have with Axel, and he hated that. But then the other half of the baby was from Namine and that's what he loved about him, because that's what was left of her. The only thing that baby had that Namine had was his blonde locks.

Roxas walked home fiddling through his wallet to see if he had enough money to pay the baby sitter. He saw that he had a couple of fives and two tens and thought that should suffice. He eventually reached his dorm and walked in seeing the baby sitter feeding the baby.

"Hey Shelke, how's Aeon?" Roxas asked throwing his coat aside on the couch.

"He's been crying some, just missing his daddy but I settled him down by rocking him to sleep. But he just woke up about ten minutes ago wanting some food"

"Very well then, I can take it from here... Thanks by the way." Roxas took out the money from his wallet and handed it to her.

Shelke looked at it and shook her head, she didn't think it would be right to keep the money, she knew very well that he was struggling with money so she decided... "No I can't take it." She walked up setting the apple sauce on the counter.

"No, you've been such a great help. I want you to take it," Roxas demanded.  
"Your having financial problems, Roxas, and I can't accept it. I enjoy doing this so please don't bother paying me... I'll be here next Monday okay? Good bye," she said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

"Thank you." Roxas sighed to himself and saw his baby boy beginning to whimper. "Aww are you still hungry?" Roxas asked. He grabbed the apple sauce and the spoon and began to feed the rest to his son.

The sauce began to drip down from the baby's mouth as he fed him so Roxas grabbed the towel and wiped it off gently. He chuckled some and scooped up another spoon full of apple sauce and brought towards the baby's mouth but the baby turned his head away.

"Not hungry anymore huh?" He put the left overs in the pantry, "I'm running out of food, I guess we'll go to the groceries tomorrow"

He picked up the mess and cleaned up the kitchen, he glanced at the time as it read 7: 38. "It's going to be your bed time real soon"  
Aeon was already beginning to doze off, Roxas couldn't help but smile at him. He picked him up gently and walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. He held Aeon close to his chest and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Roxas hummed to him, till he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Axel on the other hand was doing great, his grades were high and he had a good paying job at the hospital so everything was almost perfect. He was sad and depressed for a while after Namine had passed away but he had moved on since then. He still had no clue as to why Roxas had yelled at him at the hospital that day. 

Axel by now was completely gay, he wasn't seeing the opposite sex anymore, he was completely interested in men. He had dated a few guys from college and some other men from night clubs he's been hanging out at, but none of them were anything he was looking for.

He was majoring in music and was getting interested in starting his own music production or starting his own album after he graduated. He had met many music producers and showed them his songs him and his band made, and they were all interested in him. He had told them he wouldn't start anything till he had graduated just incase anything were to go wrong with his music career he could always get another job for his degrees he had earned.

He walked into his apartment very tiredly. He had a hard day with exams, he was very sure that he had passed them all, but he was mainly stressed from the studying and working hard on lab write ups.

"Damn, all those tests sure make me hungry." He had heard his stomach growl, so he stepped into his kitchen and began searching for some sweets.

"No ice cream? I guess I'll have to go to the store tomorrow... I guess I'll have the last of the hot pockets." He grabbed the last two and set them in the microwave to heat up. No matter how much he ate or how fattening the food was Axel never gained a pound, he was still his slim tall figure.

Axel lay on the couch in front of his plasma screen tv. eating his cheesy hot pockets. Life couldn't be any sweeter for him.

* * *

The very next day Roxas had taken Aeon to the grocery store down the street, to buy some food and house products. He had Aeon sitting in his baby carrier, holding onto his favorite plushie. 

Roxas walked up and down the isle's searching for baby foods and products, plus he needed the cheapest brands. After he had found everything he needed he strolled down to the cashier to check out. The lady scanned his items, till "Wah!" Aeon cried.

"Aeon dear, what's wrong?" Roxas took Aeon out of his seat and held him close doing his best to comfort him.

"That will be $104.90 sir"

"Okay wait a sec..." Roxas fiddled through his wallet till he found his credit card. "Here you go." He focused his attention back to Aeon,

"Shh" Roxas cooed, "Why are you crying?" Roxas began to message Aeon and gently rocked him back and fourth.

"Sir I'm sorry but you don't have enough money in your account"

"Damn it." Roxas sighed and felt like crying himself. "Can I quickly go over to that ATM and get some money out of my savings?" he asked.

"Yes, but be quick about before people get in line"

Roxas nodded and held on tightly to Aeon and went to the ATM.

He felt like a mess but needed to use two hands at the moment. He quickly sat Aeon down on the ground laying him on his plushie for some softness, "This will be real quick Aeon, I'll have you off the ground in no time." Roxas was trying to be as fast as he could to get some money out of the machine but everything wasn't going fast enough.

Aeon crawled off the plushie Roxas had him laying on and crawled away,something red caught his eye so he followed.

Axel was loading up his cart with junk food such as ice cream, chips,brownies, doughnuts, and cookies. He practically lived off sweets.

"Wah wah mmma." Axel thought he heard some jibber jabber from a little infant and looked around but didn't see any baby around.

"Whatev-" Axel then felt some weight on his left foot, he looked down and saw a baby, "Huh! Oh my gosh! Where did you come from? You shouldn't be on the ground like that!" He picked him up gently and held him close to his chest. "Let's go find your mommy or daddy,little guy," even though he was the daddy.

Roxas finally got a few twenties and figured that should be enough.

"Okay Aeon lets get out of her-" He looked below and only saw the plushie but not Aeon. "Aeon?!" He looked in all the directions and saw no sign of his kid. "Oh my! What am I gonna do?! Aeon"

Roxas began to cry and went running throughout the store searching all of the isles until he saw the last person he would ever want to see.

Axel. Roxas glared as he saw the redhead, but then he noticed he was holding onto a baby. "Did he?" For a second he thought Axel had a kid of his own but then realized that was his kid, Aeon.

He felt relieved to know that his son was okay, but then felt like killing Axel for taking his son. "You mother fucking kidnapper"

Axel saw Roxas and the anger in his face and realized this must be his kid. "Roxas wha"

Roxas cut him off. "You shut the fuck up, how could you?!" Roxas cried. "Give me my son!" Roxas yelled. People around the store began to stare at the two.

"Calm down, Roxas, I don't get you why are you yelling at me? What the fuck did I do"

Roxas wiped off the tears from his eyes, and reached for Aeon. Axel pulled back.

"No! Answer my question Roxas"

Roxas began to cry some more when he realized that Aeon isn't even his biological kid, he even felt bad for Axel since he had no idea that this was his son.

Axel sighed, and looked at the baby and noticed something odd, he had green eyes. Namine had blue eyes and so did Roxas, so how did the baby get green?

"Axel... There's something you need to know"

Axel raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be"

"I'm not going to tell you here, so how about I check out my groceries and you follow me to my place." Roxas looked at Aeon and back at Axel doing his best not to cry, "I can't tell you here, it may cause a scene"

"Scene? What could it be?" Axel asked himself.

He stepped closer to Roxas and handed him his son, Roxas grabbed him and held him tightly not wanting him to ever leave his sight again.

* * *

Roxas held on tightly to Aeon as Axel pushed a cart out with both of their items. "Okay so do you want me to follow you to your car and I follow you or what?" Axel asked. 

"I was planning on walking, I don't live far from here," Roxas answered coldly. Axel was a bit surprised at the blonde's tone.

"Walk? Well I drove so follow me out to my car and you can give me directions from there." Axel was wondering why on earth would he not have a car. What happened to the Range Rover he used to drive around during high school?

Axel loaded up his groceries and got into the drivers seat while Roxas strapped Aeon into his car seat. Axel thought that would be heavy having to carry the baby and his seat and then holding his groceries walking back to his place even if it was close. But then again Roxas didn't have many items from the store._Why was he being so cheap?'_ Axel thought.

After Roxas got Aeon strapped in his seat, he shut the door and got into the passenger side, "Okay when you pull out of the parking lot,  
go straight down the street till you get to 13th street and make a left, then pull into the first car garage you see to your right and we'll be at my place." Axel nodded and started up the car.

'_13th street? I hate to say it but that street was the cheapest part of campus, kind of like the ghetto, how does this kid go from rich Beverly Hills neighborhood to a dumpy dorm complex? It doesn't make any sense to me,_' Axel thought.

Axel followed Roxas' directions, the ride was very long and quiet,even though it was about a five minute drive it felt like an hour.

Roxas was nervous as he could be, he was about to tell him the truth,about Aeon truly being Axel's kid and not his. He was scared to see the redhead's reaction.

Would he take Aeon away from him?

Would he not like him?

All these scary questions came running through the blonde's head and he was mainly terrified to see what the answer would be.

He was going to find out soon enough.

Axel pulled up to the parking garage, and grabbed all of Roxas'groceries while Roxas got Aeon. Roxas saw Axel carrying his grocery items and decided to take them too.

"Give them to me Axel I can carry them"

"No, you can't, Roxas. You have a baby in your hands. Just keep walking and I'll follow"

Roxas glared at him. "Whatever," he huffed turning around heading to the dorms.

When they finally reached his dorm Axel was dying to ask Roxas about his attitude towards him. "Okay Roxas, this is killing me, I know we've hated each other all middle school and high school, and I don't want to talk about why right now, but I haven't done anything to you lately so why the hell do you keep on snapping at me"

Roxas got to his door and dug through his pocket to find the key, he unlocked the door walking into his living room. "Because"

"Because wh-" Axel stopped right as he saw the dorm Roxas was living in. It was practically the size of his bedroom. This wouldn't be big enough for a dog. This had gone way to far.

"Roxas... Your living here"

"Yes!" Roxas snapped.

He went to his bedroom and laid Aeon into his crib. He came out to meet with Axel a few seconds after. He shut the door and took a seat on the sofa. Axel followed him and took a seat at the other end staring blankly at Roxas.

Roxas closed his eyes and thought it was now or never. So he chose now.

"I haven't been telling the truth to people..." Roxas started off.

Axel lifted his eyebrow and thought what on Earth could he be lying about?

"I don't get what you're saying, Roxas"

Roxas began to feel tears leaving his eyes, dripping down his cheeks onto his shirt.

"Roxas... Why are you crying"

"Because I'm not the true"

"True what"

"I'm not the true father to Namine's baby!" Roxas half shouted.

Axel flinched back at his tone, "What"

Roxas nodded.

"It's... You. Your Aeon's dad," Roxas cried.

Roxas was too scared to look into the redhead's face, instead he buried his face into his hands. After what felt like hours which were only seconds he finally lifted his head and saw the feeling written all over the redhead's face.

"Why the fuck did you never tell me this?!" Axel snapped.

Roxas leaned back away from Axel, as Axel walked up from where he was sitting taking small steps closer to Roxas.

"I.. I'm mean it was Na-Namine... She..." He couldn't say it.

"Roxas..." Axel turned away, Roxas had his eyes shut he had thought that the redhead was going to hurt him but instead he heard him sobbing.

He opened his teary eyes and saw Axel's face buried into his hands.

"Axel, I'm so sorry I"

"Shut up! I don't want your apologies, that won't change anything... I mean I know we never liked each other but why would you do something like this to me?" Axel cried.

Roxas felt terrible and was terrified to see what Axel was going to do.

"What... What are you going to do"

"Aeon's mine, I'm go"

Axel stopped as he felt Roxas on his knees with his arms around his legs.

"Please, whatever you do don't take Aeon away from me! I love him so much, he's my world... He's the only thing left of Namine"

"Get off the floor you look ridiculous!" Axel snapped. "Did she know about this"

"Yeah she told me and..." He slowly lifted himself off the ground.

"And I was mad at her and couldn't talk to her for days, I lost trust in her and wasn't even sure I wanted to marry her, so I told her once she had your kid... Give him to Axel. But she said no. Because it was her first born she wanted to keep him and I wasn't happy but then she said she didn't want you to know because she thought you wouldn't be a good father and would get in the way in our relationship"

Axel felt tears slide down his soft cheeks, that wasn't something somebody would want to hear.

"How could she... I know she was a liar but she crossed the line! Damn it! I wish she was alive so I could talk to her..." Axel began weeping again.

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes feeling more tears coming out of his eyes, "Axel"

"What!?" Axel snapped, Roxas flinched back.

"What are you going to do"

"I'm going to take what's mine!" Axel walked straight towards the bedroom Aeon was sleeping in getting ready to waltz in and take him away from the blonde.

"No!" Roxas leapt in front of Axel pushing him away from the doorway,

"No please! I'll do anything just don't take Aeon away from me, I love him so much"

"Look at yourself Roxas, you're living in a dumpy old dorm room, you can hardly pay rent or even afford to take care of the kid or yourself. So no, he's mine. Anyways you don't deserve him. Now get out of my way and give me my son!" Axel demanded.

"Please Axel, no I'll do what ever you want me to do, I just want Aeon to still be apart of my life... I don't have anyone who cares for me,my parents won't help support me, my friends I don't see anymore, and Namine's gone... Aeon is the only reason why I wake up in the morning to go to school or work. And I don't want to lose him, I love him too much"

Axel couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor blonde, he was upset with him but he had been through hell and he felt that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to help him.

"Alright then," Axel begun.

"Alright what?" Roxas questioned.

"I'll give you two options which I highly doubt you'll refuse the first offer"

"Okay"

"Either you and Aeon can move out of this dorm and come live with me during the remainder of college after that wherever I go Aeon will follow you got that"

Roxas nodded.

"Or I can take Aeon with me now and you don't have to pay for him or anything anymore and you can come see him whenever, you choose"

"I'll go with the first choice, Aeon and I will move in with you"

Roxas wasn't happy moving in with his foe, but the good part is, no more paying for rent, and baby supplies, everything from now on was going to be fifty/fifty.

* * *

**YAY I'm sooooo glad Roxas is moving in with Axel now! And the best part is they both have to be daddies that's even bettah! lol I'm starting to love this story more and more because yaoiness is starting! Finally, I know at first it didn't seem like such a yaoi story but it's slowly turning into one!**

** REVIEWS PLZ! **


	8. How gay

**Yo! so yeah I've been extremly busy lately and school has gotten tough-er lol and anyways its been harder for me to update my stories, as you all know my other story The Prep and The Skater hasn't been updated in such a long time and i'm kind of at a righters block with that story but somebody gave me a great idea on what to do next with that fic so I should be updating it very soon!**

**But besides that on with the AkuRoku-ness!!! ;P**

* * *

Over the weekend Roxas had moved into Axel's apartment, which he wasn't happy about. Axel was still pretty upset with Roxas but since he was known for his cheery personality he forgave Roxas quickly. Butthat doesn't mean they would be getting along anytime soon. 

Roxas wasn't happy to be living with the redhead. The only positive thing coming out of it was that he could save up some money and maybe move out in a few years without being in debt. The negative part wasthat he was planning on raising Aeon throughout college by himself but that didn't seem to happen.

Axel had called up his family and told them that he was a father. His mom and brother were just as shocked as he was but sad all at once to know that the mother was dead. But Axel's family was the oppositecompared to Roxas' family; they supported Axel and sent him some money to help buy baby supplies and food.

It was easy for Roxas to move into Axel's apartment, he hardly had that much furniture, items and clothes, so it only took the weekend to get the blonde living with the redhead.

"Ok, I think that should do." Axel was proud of himself after he set up the nursery. "Too cute, I think I should be a designer," hebragged.

The baby's room was painted a pale shade of blue, with clouds painted on the ceiling, the curtains were a transparent white matching the painted sky on the ceiling. The crib was the same except for the fact Axel just had to make it match the room as well so he bought a blue and white quilt to go along with it. Hanging on the wall was a shelf holding all of Aeon's stuffed animals and toys. And to top it all off Axel had also bought a mini refrigerator to hold his food and milk. By then Roxas thought he was showing off.

"I guess its all right." Roxas sighed sitting back against the couch.

"I'm beat, this has been the longest weekend ever"

Axel walked inside the apartment with the mail. He opened up one of the letters and began reading it.

"Roxas, my mom sent me some money to last for the next for years"

Roxas lifted his eyebrow up. "What"

Axel finished up reading the letter his mom had sent him. "She gave me money so we can put Aeon in a daycare for the remainder of college"

"Did she really"

Roxas stood up from where he was sitting and walked up behind Axel scanning through the letter. "That's so nice of her!" Roxas was relieved to know that him and Axel didn't have to spend a dime on daycare.

"I should call her later and tell her thank you, by the way is your family mad at me?" Roxas asked.

"No, why would they?" Axel wasn't sure where Roxas was taking this.

The blonde shrugged, "Because... I hid Aeon from you and if I hadn't seen you at the store last week then you wouldn't know he was your son"

"Well, I was mad at you for that but that's the past and I can't change that no matter how mad I am, and I didn't tell them about you, I made up some other story that only involved Namine"

"Oh." Roxas wasn't sure how to respond to that, he just couldn't believe how forgiving the redhead was.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked.

"I need wake up Aeon from his nap... I have him on a schedule," Roxas answered from the nursery.

Minutes later Roxas came into the kitchen with the baby against his chest. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed the apple sauce and the baby stool. He sat Aeon down in the stool and went to search for a spoon.

"Ooh are you going to feed the baby?" Axel asked anxiously 'Naw the foods for me, and I'm gonna starve our kid,' Roxas thought.

"Yes, I'm going to feed him," he said rolling his eyes.

"Can I feed him"

"Why?" Roxas was beginning to get frustrated.

"Because I've never fed a baby before"

"Well he can't be fed till I find a spoon! Where do you keep the silverware, Axel"

Axel pointed at the drawer besides the blonde, Roxas opened it and saw a spoon, "Oh"

This is the part Roxas hated. He had to start sharing Aeon with Axel even though he wasn't biologically his son he still wasn't happy about the situation. He slowly gave the spoon to Axel who snatched it out of his hand in a heart beat.

Axel scooped up a small serving of apple sauce and brought it up slowly towards Aeon, who happened to turn his head the other way.

"C'mon, Aeon, you liked the apple sauce the other day," said Roxas.

"Ooh I got an idea it always works." Axel scooped up another round of apple sauce "This is how its done," Axel teased.

Roxas glared at him and looked back at the baby.

"Here comes the choo choo train, choo choo." Axel slowly moved up the spoon closer Aeon's face.

Aeon began to chuckle some opening his mouth, Axel put the spoon up to the baby while Aeon gladly took in the sauce.

Roxas jaw dropped, "It worked, how d-did you"

"I'm just good like that, Roxy." Axel stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"I've been trying to get him to eat, so many times he rejects it, I can't believe I never thought of that"

After he fed the baby Roxas took him to the living room to watch some television. Axel cleaned up the dishes and the rest of the kitchen. He looked into the living room and saw Roxas playing with Aeon on the floor, he smiled and finished up with what he was doing and joined them.

"Roxas, how long have you been living here?" Axel asked pouncing Aeon on his lap playfully.

"Since the beginning of summer, why do you ask"

Axel shrugged, "Just curious"

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you that you had some missed calls on your phone"

"I did? Oh I bet that was Shelke"

"Is she your girlfriend"

"Ahhaha girlfriend?" Axel nearly chocked. "Oh no, didn't you know"

Roxas lifted an eyebrow, "Know what"

"I'm gay"

Roxas was about to take Aeon and leave, his cheeks turned the same color as Axel's hair. "Axel, I'm not a homophobic or anything but aren't people going to think I'm your boyfriend and that we're raising this kid together? It makes us look like a couple doesn't it"

"The only people that know are my friends, mom, and ...you." Axel began to rock Aeon in his arms to calm his down.

"I see, but even though this isn't my business, weren't you straight with Namine"

"Yes I was, but the thing was I think I was bi during high school. I didn't like any of the girls at our school at the time, but then..." Axel took a look into Aeon's eyes, he was hoping he was born with blue eyes but only had his sharp green orbs. "... I saw her and she was the most beautiful girl I ever met but I hate to say it, looks can be deceiving, yah know?" He glanced over at Roxas.

Roxas didn't like what Axel had said about Namine but he had to admit everything he had said about her was right. Roxas wanted to tell him how he truly felt about Namine having Axel's kid but he wasn't ready to open up to him just yet. No matter how nice the redhead was nice to Roxas, a part of Roxas still hated him.

Minutes later Roxas looked at the clock and saw it was getting close to Aeon's' bedtime. Axel was still sitting on the floor holding Aeon by his arms while his feet struggled to walk on the ground, "Axel, you can't get a baby to walk this soon"

"But he likes it," Axel chuckled. Aeon was giggling and trying his hardest to keep his legs to stay balanced but still didn't have the strength to walk.

Roxas sighed and felt like getting a baseball bat and hitting Axel's head. "And I don't want you to hurt him." He came over towards Axel and sat beside him, "Give him to me." Roxas held his arms out.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry Aeon that Roxas has to come and stop the fun," Axel teased, handing the baby over to Roxas. Roxas gave Axel the death glare and took Aeon into his grasp.

The second Aeon realized the Axel wasn't holding him he let out a loud cry, "Wahh Wahhaa!" Roxas freaked out as Aeon cried in his ear, "Shh calm down daddy's here," he coed. But it was useless. Aeon wanted Axel.

"Uhh do you think he wants milk?" Axel asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "No he's tired and needs to go to bed. It's way past his bed time." Roxas stood up and took Aeon to bed.

Axel sighed, he couldn't figure out why Roxas was short tempered with him. Was it because he got Namine pregnant? He didn't know, he felt sorry for Roxas because his life had turned to hell but it didn't mean he had to treat him like crap.

Axel went to the bathroom and put some comfier clothes on and then he remembered, "Roxas!" he quickly ran to Aeon's nursery, "Roxas, you can't let Aeon sleep in here for tonight"

Roxas finally got Aeon to quiet down but began crying some more as Axel came into the room startling him, "Axel, I finally got Aeon to settle down and then you come in here yelling! What is it"

"The paint in his room hasn't dried yet, and that means it still smells, that's not good for his head." Axel pulled Aeon's' crib out of the room.

"Where's he going to sleep? My room doesn't have enough space"

"Ooh I know." Axel kept dragging the crib towards his bedroom, "I'llet him sleep with me so if he wakes up I can hear him"

_ RING RING RING_

"I'll get it! Roxas can you pull the crib into my bedroom for me"

Axel went to the kitchen to answer the phone while Roxas went to set Aeon on his high chair. By the time Roxas was done, he realized he had never see Axel's bedroom before, he was shocked to see how big it was and how nice he kept it. He began walking around looking at his television, game consoles, until he reached his dresser he saw some photos that shocked him.

"Is that me?!" he asked himself. He listened to make sure Axel was still on the phone and still heard the redhead babbling. He picked up the photo and saw Axel with a guy who looked very much like him with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, but just a bit taller actually he was almost a couple inches taller than Axel and Roxas was about a foot shorter than him.

The blonde haired man happened to have his arm around Axel's waist and seemed like they were more than friends. He looked over to the other photo that showed the same guy with Axel except this time they were at the beach holding hands.

"Is this or was this his boyfriend? He hasn't mentioned him at all," Roxas asked himself. He wanted to ask Axel but he wasn't sure if it would be rude to ask. But Roxas felt that he needed to know so.

"Roxas, did you get the crib into my room?" Axel questioned, holding Aeon in his arms.

"Yeah, but um... I didn't mean to go through your things or anything but... who is this?" Roxas pointed the blonde haired boy out to Axel.

Axel laid Aeon down in his crib gently and then walked over towards Roxas, "Oh him?" Axel chuckled "His name is Cloud, we were seeing each other over the summer"

Axel took the photo out of Roxas' hand and scanned over it, "He's kind of my boyfriend"

"Either he's your boyfriend or he's not, what do you mean kind of?" Roxas wondered.

"We dated and stuff but I don't know... We sometimes aren't sure if we're meant for each other or not, like we don't get into fights or anything. I just think we don't have much in common at times and that can mess up a relationship." Axel sort of shrugged his shoulders as if he was about to say more but didn't. Roxas wanted to hear what else he had to say. "By the way, that was him who called just a minute ago, I told him that I have a son a few days ago and he wants to come see him..." Axel wondered off staring at Aeon, he smiled and looked back at Roxas. "Are you okay with that?" Axel asked.

'_No,_' Roxas thought his expression showed on his face and if Axel were smart enough he would've caught on, "Yes, I'm fine with it"  
"Cloud is coming over tomorrow, he'll have to stop by in the morning around 11, because he has afternoon classes"  
'_Damn I don't care at all to meet his boyfriend._' Roxas was not liking that fact that he was living with the redhead and that fact that he had a boyfriend.

Roxas couldn't get his eyes off Aeon, he leaned onto his crib and watched Aeon fall fast asleep. Roxas sighed.

"Roxas..." Roxas looked over at Axel who had just finished changing out of his pajamas in the closet, "This is probably your first night not sleeping near Aeon, so if you want to..." Axel pointed his head towards his bed. "You can sleep in here with me if you want. I promise I won't do anything." He didn't chuckle or anything, Roxas knew that he was serious but didn't feel comfortable. He just wanted to be near Aeon not Axel.

"No, I'm fine, I should get used to it anyways... Goodnight." He sighed walking out of Axel's bedroom.  
Axel was about to follow him and ask what's wrong, but he felt that the blond needed his space. '_Maybe he's jealous that I have a boyfriend? Yay, I hope so... Wait, No that can't be right because he's straight. I'm the last person he'd ever want. Hmmm. Oh well, I will find out sooner or later_.' Axel went to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

As for Roxas, he didn't know why but for some reason he was sad. He felt that his heart was missing something. He went over to his dresser to change into some comfortable clothes. Afterwards he laid on his bed on his side looking over at an old picture of him and

Namine sitting at the beach watching a sunset. He reached over towards the picture and laid it down so he didn't have to see it.

He turned over to face the ceiling and began to feel tears falling down his face. Before he knew it the tears had turned into a waterfall pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't quit sobbing. For once in his life he wasn't crying over Namine, for her to come back to life, or for Aeon to be his and not Axel's. Instead he felt that there was a hole in his heart, he felt incomplete as if nobody loved him.

* * *

The next morning Roxas felt the heat from the sunlight shining through his window and onto his face. He yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes but felt sore and wiped out from the night before. 'Was it because I cried so much?' he questioned himself. 

He looked at the time as it read 10:36 am, "What?! I slept it in?! Why the hell did Axel not wake me up?" Roxas felt like punching the redhead in the face, "I hope Aeon is alright." He pulled on some sweat pants and rushed into the living room with his heart beating out of his chest.

"Axe-" Roxas was expecting Axel to be sleeping in and Aeon to be crying his eyes out but it was the opposite. Axel was sitting on the couch rocking Aeon in his arms.

"Morning sleepy head," said Axel.

"Don't sleepy head me! Why the hell did you not wake me up"

"I thought you could use the extra sleep"

"Did you feed Aeon his breakfast, change his diapers or give hi-" Axel silenced Roxas.

"Yes, Roxas, I did all of the above. Why don't you trust me with him? I'm not stupid I know how to be a dad." Axel looked back at

Aeon and pulled him up to his chest rubbing his back gently.

Roxas was relieved yet a bit shocked to see what Axel had done for him.

_ Ding Dong_

"Ooh that must be Cloud! Come here, Roxas." Roxas was about to shoot himself in the head. Just when he thought his morning was beginning to go smoothly it had suddenly turned around. He walked over to Axel as he put Aeon in Roxas' arms.

"Hold onto Aeon for me." Axel quickly rushed to the door to answer it.

"Axel! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in ages," said a peppy yet casual smooth voice.

"Hey, Cloud. I know. It's been weeks." Roxas didn't want to see the two boys hugging or anything so he remained in the living room listening to the couple talk about the past.

_ minutes of chitter chatter later_

"Enough about me, Axel. Where's your kid? I'm dying to see him"

"Oh yes, good idea since you're low on time"

Axel held onto Cloud's hand leading him into the living room where Roxas held Aeon tight in his arms. Roxas put on his fake caring smile and walked over to Cloud.

"Oh hello, and who are you?" Cloud's smile had turning slowly into a frown. He got the wrong idea when he saw Roxas. Short, innocent, little, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy; he had to admit he thought he looked cute but felt some jealousy towards him.

"This is Roxas, the one I was telling you about the other day," Axel answered.

"That's right I remember, and I know who this is..." He peeked over at Aeon and gasped. "Axel, he's so adorable. May I hold him?"

Before Axel could get a chance to answer, he had snatched Aeon out of Roxas' hands. By this time Roxas hated Cloud.

"Damn, you are sexy as can be. Maybe one day Aeon you could be a model just like me. He has your precious green eyes, Axel.

Aww I could just eat you all to myself." Cloud went on and on telling how cute Aeon was.

Roxas knew the baby was the most beautiful thing in the world but, seriously, sexy? That was a bit to much for him. He wondered what Namine would've thought of this whole situation.

"Well, Aeon, maybe one of these days if me and Axel get serious you could be my son"

"Heh, you never know." Axel laughed.

Roxas felt like his heart had exploded. '_Son,_' he thought. If Axel and him did get married? That would definitely be the end of things.  
Was this his only way to get Aeon to himself, if he could win Axel? To go gay for him? Well if that's what it is going to take then so be it.

Roxas had decided from now on he was going to have to win Axel's heart so nobody else could get Aeon.

* * *

**WOO HOO I finally finished the chapter, lol anywhoozer plz REVIEW**

**I have to see what you readers think :**

**Other than that I don't have much to say only that I feel bad for Roxy oh well things will get better for him**

**BUh BYe**


	9. Forgive & Forget

**ooh my gosh I'm so in love with this story :D**

**at first I wasn't sure if it was going to turn out good or not but I just got some great ideas all of a sudden and I'm like yay this is so sweet! I know its not as popular as my other story The skater & the prep because it starts off with Namine and she's not a character people like but once I got rid of her I think the story improved big time lol**

**My friends were so happy when I had Namine die, I think it was sad because if I was in a situation like that I wouldn't no what to do but I have to admit I was almost teary eye'd when I read the chap were Namine died I'm so emotional lol but I began reading my story till now and I think it has came such a long way I'm so proud of myself**

* * *

Roxas hated Cloud being at his apartment. Well, it was more likeAxel's apartment, but still he felt like everything was going great until the stupid blonde came over. Likewise Cloud wasn't happy with Axel for letting Roxas live with him also. 

Cloud rocked Aeon in his arms while Axel sat next to him on the couch chatting. Roxas sat across from them keeping a close eye on Aeon. Every now and then Cloud would behave very fake and talk to Roxas like they've been friends for years as Roxas would play the same game as well by pulling off a fake smile and respond as nicely as possible.

"Aww he looks like he could be our child, Axel"

"How's that?" Axel questioned.

"You see he has blonde hair like me and your green eyes. People would seriously think he's our son." Cloud began bouncing Aeon in his lap gently. Roxas was a bit surprised to see how good Cloud was with the baby but he'd never admit it.

"He got his blonde hair from his mom... Namine," Axel whispered the last part so Roxas wouldn't feel the painful memories of his past with her.

Axel shot a apologetic look at Roxas but the blonde wasn't paying any attention to what Axel said. He was off thinking about something else and only watching Aeon. Roxas wasn't happy about any of the things Cloud was saying just thinking about how much he wanted to kill him.

_ RING RING_

'_Saved by the bell_,' Roxas thought feeling relieved to change the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'll get it." Axel leapt off the couch and into the kitchen to answer the phone.

Cloud looked to see if Axel was out of sight and whipped his head directly at Roxas "What are your intentions?" He asked sharply at Roxas.

Roxas glared, "I'm only here for Aeon"

"Oh yeah"

"Don't get the wrong idea. Me and Axel don't get along very well"

"That better be so." Cloud turned his direction back to the baby.

"Oh Roxas!" Axel hollered from the kitchen. "It's for you"

Roxas slowly got off from the chair he was sitting on and walked into the kitchen seeing Axel with the phone in his hand. "It's Hayner." Axel handed the phone to Roxas and left the room.

Axel came back into the living room and took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Why so far from me, Axel?" Cloud patted the cushion on the side of him hoping Axel would get the hint to sit next to him.

Axel got the idea and moved closer to the older blonde, "He was getting a little fussy. I think he wants you." Cloud handed Aeon to him.

Aeon shut his eyes falling into a nap. "I guess its his nap time"

"Axel, do you like that kid"

"Of course I do. He's my first child"

Cloud chuckled and shook his head "No no no," he almost laughed. "I mean him. That boy Roxas... Do you two like each other? Because he told me you both never got along but I wanted to make sure with you"

"Well we've had drama from high school and middle school but I'm over that. He's just had a hard life and I feel bad for him... that's all"

"Do you think he likes you?" Cloud asked.

"Nope, he's straight," Axel answered. He almost sounded a bit disappointed and Cloud picked up on that right away. That made him a bit more jealous of the younger blonde.

Roxas walked back into the room and noticed Aeon sound asleep, "Oh he's taking his nap already"

"Yeah, how about you take him into the nursery?" Axel stood up handing Aeon to Roxas.

Roxas was just relieved to see Cloud not holding onto Aeon anymore.

-

_minutes later_

-

After Cloud left Roxas never felt any better. "Damn you have no idea how glad I am that he's gone"

"I think its funny," Axel said cleaning up the empty cups from the living room.

Roxas rolled his eyes thinking of course he would think its funny for him and his boyfriend to annoy him. "What the hell makes you think it's funny"

"Heh well he's jealous of you and..." Axel went into the kitchen to throw away the trash. Roxas was a bit anxious to hear what he had to say so he followed him.

"What do you mean by jealous?" Roxas asked. The blonde hated Cloud but for a good looking guy in the making of being a model and who is a million times more gorgeous than Roxas is and he's jealous. Roxas didn't get it one bit.

"Its nothing really. I won't say it..." He looked over at Roxas meeting his eyes. "I don't want to make things feel awkward between us"

"I should've expected that from you, Axel"

Axel smiled and leaned against the counter, his posture almost made Roxas smile.

"I think I should bring Cloud around here more often"

The almost half smile that was forming on Roxas' face completely turned upside down. "I don't like him and don't want him around Aeon. He thinks that's his kid"

"And so do you." Axel stuck his tongue out at Roxas teasingly. "Ha. I'm just kidding"

"Whatever. I don't ever want him to come over again," Roxas protested.

"Heh you may not like this Roxas but..." He took a few steps closer to the blonde who happened to feel like a midget standing next the tall redhead. "When Cloud's around you seem a bit upset and"

Roxas for some reason couldn't move. He felt his face heating up. _'Oh my gosh am I really blushing?_' He thought.

Axel leaned into him and whispered, "I have to admit you're cute when you're mad"

Roxas' eyes shot wide open. '_Is he hitting on me?!_' he panicked, "Ew gross, Axel. I don't swing that way and you know it." He pushed the redhead away from him as he went stomping off to his room.

"I wasn't serious. I was just giving you a hard time." Axel shrugged.

Roxas walked back into the room. "And by the way, Axel, you need to watch Aeon tonight because I need to work"

"Alright. What time will you be back?" Axel asked.

"I should be home around seven o'clock"

"What do you want for dinner then"

"You cook?" Roxas almost asked amusingly.

Axel nodded with a serious look on his face. Roxas was a bit shocked.

"I guess anything sounds fine to me," Roxas answered.

* * *

"Fuck Roxas. I fucking hate him," Cloud cried, he had just finished up his class and stayed after chatting with his business partner Leon. 

"What's he look like?" Leon asked.

"Blonde swishy hair. Ummm. I believe he has blue eyes and kind of light goldfish skin. I have to admit he's not that bad looking," Cloud answered.

"It's funny it almost sounded like you described yourself"

"I know we have some similarities but..." Cloud got up from his seat and made sure that there were no students or teachers around. He came up and sat on top of Leon's lap and wrapped his arms around him. "I'mway sexier than he is." Cloud leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Leon and Cloud weren't boyfriends. The photographer they worked with liked it when they posed and modeled with each other and they usually used each other as 'fuck buddies'. Leon had his own boyfriend and had been cheating on him with not only Cloud but with other male models as the same went for Cloud he did the same to Axel.

After they separated their lips Cloud came up with a good idea, "Leon, I know what I can do"

Leon looked at Cloud as he stood up from his lap. "What is it?" the brunette asked.

"I'll find someone to hurt Roxas but the question is who"

"What about your friend that you work with? I think his name is Kaday or Kidja"

"Kadaj?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, him and his gang will work. Him, Loz, and Yazoo"

"What do you want them to do to Roxy"

"It's Roxas." Cloud thought over the question. "Should I have them rape him or beat him or maybe both? I got it. I'll have them tease him around a bit or maybe hurt him and when they're through with him I'll have them leave him out on the street"

"Good idea," Leon chuckled. "I can't wait to find out what happens between him and Axel"

"I know." Cloud grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kadaj's number.

"Hello"

"Hi, Kadaj, would you and your partner like to make some cash"

"What do you want me to do"

"It's someone I don't like"

* * *

After Roxas finished his shift at the cafe, he and the other employees shut down the place for the rest of the night. Outside of the cafe was a black sports car. Inside was Kadaj and his gang. They'd been watching Roxas for the past couple hours waiting for him to walk home.

"See yah on Thursday, Rox." His fellow employee waved bye walking the opposite direction.

"See you then." Roxas waved back locking the doors. He sighed and couldn't wait till Friday to come so he could get paid. He kept on thinking about the future and wondering if Aeon was alright with Axel. He hadn't noticed the car parked up at the corner of the street watching him.

Roxas kept on walking trying to keep himself warm, since it was February it was still chilly in Twilight Town and would stay cold till the end of March.

Kadaj kept a close eye out for Roxas and saw he was getting closer to their car. He unlocked the door and order Yazoo and Loz to get ready to grab Roxas and bring him into the car. Luckily for them no one else was around in sight to see it happen while Roxas wasn't so lucky.

"Get him," spoke Kadaj.

Yazoo and Loz smiled at each and quickly got out of the car casually. Right as Roxas walked by Yazoo grabbed Roxas by his wrist and yanked him towards the car. "Hey what fuck get off me! Ah- Hel-" Loz hit Roxas aside the head to shut him up so it wouldn't attract any attention if anyone were to show up.

Roxas didn't remember much after that only that. Soon after he was hit he tried his best to pull away from the older silver haired men but was out numbered.

Roxas finally passed out thinking if he was ever going to see Aeon again.

Kadaj started the car and drove off going to another location in between a dark alley were nobody could here them. For the next hour or so Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo had their way with the poor blonde. Roxas was hurt so badly he couldn't ever remembered what happened, only that he saw Kadaj's face when he was on top of him and that the other two guys had silver hair as well. One had long hair while the other had short but he was mostly familiar with Kadaj's face.

Afterwards they cleaned themselves up after hurting and raping Roxas and took him out into the middle of the street and left him there in the cold. He had bruises all up and down his stomach and back, his head was hurting and his private parts were in even more pain.  
"Help..." He tried his best to yell but it almost came out as a whisper. "Axel... Please help... me"

Roxas luckily had his cell phone in the back of his pocket. He pulled it out and texted Axel: Help me please go to 14th street

* * *

"Damn it. Where the hell is he? His food's cold already and Aeon's in bed." Axel checked his watch again and noticed that it was thirty past eight. Axel sighed and didn't know what to do. He was getting tired and wanted to go to bed but wanted to know where Roxas was. 

He heard his phone vibrate in the back of his pocket and saw that it was from Roxas, "Its about time"

He opened his phone and read: Help me please go to 14th street. "14th street? What the hell is he doing there?" He asked himself. He didn't want to leave Aeon alone so he brought him along.

Axel drove around keeping an eye out for the blonde. "Oh my... Roxas!" He saw the poor blonde laying out on the road passed out. He knew that he was some how beaten up by seeing his weak body tremble and shake.

"Roxas." He was to afraid to touch him as he felt like it would hurt him even more. "Lets get you home"

When Axel got him home he had put Aeon back into bed and had Roxas in his bed. Axel soaked some towels in hot water and set them on Roxas forehead to keep him warm.

Roxas winced at the feeling. "Roxas, are you awake?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded very slowly. "Axe"

"Shh... shh. Don't say another word, but please, who did this to you"

Roxas felt like crying. He remembered everything and hated every bit of it. Before he knew it he had felt tears sliding down his face. "I hate it that you have to see me like this." He cried covering his face from Axel. Axel sighed and looked away.

"Roxas, are you feeling alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital"

"No." Roxas shot back at him almost furiously.

"Listen, Roxas. I know you hate me but I need you to stay calm I don't know what happened to you but I want to take care of it whether you like it or not"

"I don't hate you," Roxas nearly muttered.

Axel crossed his arms and turned around to face Roxas. "Oh yeah"

"And I'm sorry." Roxas felt a few more tears getting ready to spill from his blue orbs.

Axel couldn't help but feel bad for him even though he treats him poorly. Axel took a seat at the side of the bed. "Can I get anything for you"

Roxas shook his head and yawned. "I'm just tired"

"Alright. I'll get you back in your bedroom. I need some rest too I've been up so early taking care of the baby"

Axel put his hand behind Roxas' back to help him out of bed but Roxasprotested, "No. I mean, I'm warm in here and..." Roxas didn't know how to say it but, "Can I sleep in here with you?" He almost hid his face away from the redhead because of his embarrassment.

This brought a smile to Axel's face. "Sure. I don't care"

Roxas was relieved and was happy Axel wouldn't tease him about it.

The redhead finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom and came out only in pajama leggings and no shirt on. Roxas checked him out from head to toe and blushed.

Axel got into bed and was about to shut the lights out. "Are you going to be warm Roxas? Do I need to get you extra blankets?" He asked.

"I have enough blankets but I'm still cold..." He trailed off.

"Oh do you want me to turn the heater up"

"No." Roxas slowly scooted closer to Axel.

"Roxas, I want you to be warm. How can I do that if you don't want more blankets or the heater cranked up"

Roxas pouted and didn't want to say it but he had to "Your body's warm..." he trailed off again.

By now Axel caught on to what he was saying "Oh so do you want me to keep you warm?" He was hoping he was right.

"Maybe"

"Roxas, c'mon"

"Okay okay. I admit it. I want you to hold me okay?! Your body is warm and that's all I want to feel right now." Roxas felt even more stupid. Here he was believing that he's straight and wanting another guy to cradle him to sleep. That's considered being gay in Roxas' mind.

Axel moved closer to Roxas and slowly pulled his body to his. Roxas brought his arm around Axel's neck and rested his head on his chest. Axel pulled Roxas' knees in-between his legs and rested his head on top of the blondes.

"Is this is good?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded. "Thanks"

"Sure thing, good night"

"Mh good night." Roxas liked the warmth of Axel's body but that wasn'tthe only thing he liked. He also liked his touch and how the redhead treated him as well.

It was _almost_ like _**love**_.

* * *

**Aw man I hated doing that to poor Roxy but I know where I'm going with this story so I had to write that part in there even though it was tough lol**

**Atleast it got them in bed together, its a step closer to build their relationship :)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. AN

**DON'T FREAK OUT!!!**

And yes this is another **AUTHORS NOTE!**!!!

I hate writing these and having to post them but there are a few things you lovely readers and reviewers need to know!

First of all I just got a job ( Hideaway Pizza its only in Oklahoma City) and I will start working next Monday and I've been training all after school and on weekends so what I'm trying to say is I've been extremely busy to write I have tons of ideas for both of my stories I've been writing but I haven't found the time to update them.

Second I have also been stressing over the SAT's and even when I'm done working or training I come home and begin reading and studying my SAT book so its been hard for me to find the time to update my stories and I just wanted to let you people know because I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update next.

I don't want any of you to get the idea that I abandoned my story or I died or something I would never quit on something I started I will end it properly:D

SO like I said I don't know when I'll update next it may be next week or three months from now I don't know and I hate it that I can't add another chapter to my story any time soon so what I might have to do is make my chapters a bit shorter they may not be as long any more :(

if u have a myspace u can add me to my friends list and still stay in touch!!!

here's my URL below

But I promise I will continue!!!!!! If u have any story ideas let me know!!!


	11. Club TigerHeat

**Don't kill me for taking so long to update this story, I've been extremely busy with school and I wasn't at a writers block with this fic but I didn't have the time to type it up and post it on here but its here and that's all that matters, right?**

**I came up with some great ideas for this story and I hope you guys like them so please review :D**

* * *

Roxas slowly opened his eyes expecting to be in his bedroom, after last nights' events his memory was very blurring and oblivious but everything slowly came back in pieces one by one. 

_-----------------------roxas memories_-----------------------

_Kadaj started the car and drove off going to another location in between a dark alley were nobody could here them. For the next hour or so Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo had their way with the poor blonde._

_Afterwords they cleaned themselves up after hurting and raping Roxas and took him out into the middle of the street and left him there in the cold._

_"Help..." He tried his best to yell but it almost came out as a whisper. "Axel... Please help... me"  
Roxas luckily had his cell phone in the back of his pocket. He pulled it out and texted Axel: Help me please go to 14th street._

_Axel drove around keeping an eye out for the blonde. "Oh my... Roxas!" He saw the poor blonde laying out on the road passed out. He knew that he was some how beaten up by seeing his weak body tremble and shake.  
"Roxas." He was to afraid to touch him as he felt like it would hurt him even more. "Lets get you home."_

_Roxas pouted and didn't want to say it but he had to "Your body's warm..." he trailed off again.  
By now Axel caught on to what he was saying "Oh so do you want me to keep you warm?" He was hoping he was right._

-------------------------------------------------------

After getting his memories together the blonde realized he was in Axel's bedroom, "Um... Axe- Ow" He winced in pain as he pushed himself up to get out of bed.

"Damn it" he cursed to himself.

'Bam' The bathroom door slammed open with loud music coming from the radio as Axel came in along with with it. He had droplets of water falling down his body like an Abercrombie model posing on the beach with the waves smashing into him except he wasn't wearing trunks he had a towel wrapped around his waist hugging him around his lower waist but around five inches shorter than his knees.

Roxas hinted a small cough trying to let Axel know he was present in the room.

Axel didn't notice since he was singing his favorite song 'Low' by Flo Rida, "Next thang he know, shorty got low low low low, them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the stripe, he turned around and gave that big booty a sma-" "-Axel!" Roxas interrupted.

Axel stopped his vocal chords and faced Roxas like a deer in headlights, "Oh I forgot you were in here Roxas" he chuckled nervously hoping the blonde would laugh along with him.

Instead Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his head the opposite direction, "You feeling any better?" Axel asked.

"Does it look like I'am?" Axel was a bit thrown back by Roxas' tone.

"I have no idea because I'm not the one that was... you know" Axel knew Roxas was raped but it seemed like Roxas hadn't remembered the chaos from the night before. "I remembered what happened Axel! Gosh I'm not stupid" Roxas spat out raising his tone.

Axel sat down at the edge of his bed and frowned, he was hoping that Roxas would warm up after they had cuddled up in bed but he was wrong.

"Your acting like its my fault Roxas so don't raise your voice at me" Axel demanded.

"Well than how about you kick me out of your life as well, I'm obviously not wanted in this world"

"What? I seriously have no clue what you're talking about Rox, I wasn't there when you got..." Axel waved his hand around thinking for a better word to use than rape. "When you were beat up Okay? You called me and if it wasn't for me than you would probably still be there on the street or even worse maybe even dead!"

Roxas thought 'worse' doesn't he mean 'better' he thought Axel didn't like him but he was very wrong.

"I don't get why you hate me I mean one moment we are getting along and then next we're not and its not me its all you. You need to drop the past and forget it ever happened, because you bitching at me isn't gonna make your life any better s-"

Axel stopped bickering at Roxas as he saw the blonde turn his head toward the window with tears falling down his cheeks.

Axel sighed and grabbed a Kleenex from his dresser he walked back to Roxas but instead of sitting at the edge of the bed he took his seat right next to Roxas and patted his cheeks off with the blondes' tears.

"I'm sorry" Axel whispered.

"Why do you do this to me?" Roxas asked turning his head back at Axel's.

"You need help, that's why"

Roxas was hoping to get an answer like 'Because I care for you' But he did his best to erase his thoughts of anything that related to being gay, and the thought made his heart pace real fast and his cheeks turn red and also due to the fact that Axel was half naked with a towel covering his private areas wasn't making the situation any better.

"Yo earth to Roxas" Axel repeated waving his hand in front of the blonde's face who could get his eyes of Axel's pecks and abs.

Roxas snapped out of fantasy land and shot a glare back at Axel, "Don't you like have something else better to do like put a shirt on?!"

Axel smiled it was good to know Roxas lost most of his attitude. "And quit smirking at me like that" Roxas demanded.

"Than get your eyes off me" Axel poked his tongue out at the blonde and made his way to his dresser to throw on a t-shirt and sweats.

Roxas couldn't think of anything to say to that only that his cheeks were a few shades away from Axel's hair color.

Axel went left into the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom with a bottle of milk, he set it on the dresser and walked over to Aeon's crib and picked up his son. "Are you going to feed Aeon?" Roxas asked keeping a close eye on the baby.

Axel nodded.

Ring Ring, Axel cursed to himself as he heard the phone ring since his hands were full.

"Give me Aeon and I'll feed him while you answer the phone" Roxas offered.

Axel quickly jotted over toward the blonde and handed over Aeon with his bottle of milk, as Axel left the room to answer the phone. Roxas did his best to listen in on the conversation but it didn't help much since all Axel said was, 'Mhh', 'yeah', 'that's great' and some more 'uh huh's' as well.

A few minutes later Axel came into the bedroom happy as can be, "Good news Rox, my mother is coming this afternoon to see Aeon for the very first time and she offered to take him over to her house so that we can stay focused on school and on work"

"Oh" Roxas didn't want to be away from Aeon but it would help to get a break from being a father for once "Axel? How long is she going to have Aeon?" Roxas didn't want to be away from the baby to long.

"Oh just for the weekend or maybe a week but no longer than that"

* * *

Roxas was a bit nervous to meet Axel's mother he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like they were boyfriends or they were about to get married and be in the 'Meet The Parents' sort of situation. 

Before he knew it Axel's mother Aerith arrived sooner than what he expected. It was about noon when she had arrived. As she greeted Axel when she came in through the door Roxas was expecting a red haired lady with crazy spikes who had pale white skin with piercing green eyes but he was way off, except she did have green eyes but not as green as Axel's, and her hair wasn't red it was brown as chocolate and not straight and spikey like Axel's either and of course her personality was very motherly and like a housewife mom would be like something else the blonde didn't expect as well.

After she hugged Axel and told him how much she was proud of him to be doing well in school and how much she missed him she looked past him and caught a glance at Roxas which she immediately thought what Cloud had thought too. "Oh Axel you didn't introduce me to your boyfriend" She clasped her hands together with a gingerly smile. "No I-"

Before Roxas could say a word to correct her she had already greeted him with a tight embracing hug. "Um no mom he's just a friend, his name is Roxas don't you remember him?" Axel corrected.

"Roxas?" She took a look at him from up and down and then it clicked, "Ahh Roxas you used to be Axel's best friend back in elementary, Oh lord you changed so much but I'm so confused I thought you two quit talking to each other back in middle school"

"Uhh well we did but its a long story how we ended up like this" Axel felt just as acquired as Roxas did who happened to look like he was about to kill himself.

"Oh well that was water under the bridge now where is my beautiful grandson?" she asked looking past Roxas, Axel grabbed her hand and led her into the living room where Aeon was lying in his crib holding onto his favorite stuffed animal.

"Axel..." Aerith took Aeon into her arms and rocked him gently admiring every detail about him, "He's gorgeous, I can't believe how much he looks like you, except that he has blonde hair but he has my green eyes"

"Its weird knowing that your a grandma at such a young age" Axel chuckled.

"I know I'm only 33 years old I was expecting another ten years from now to be expecting a child from you Axel"

"33? No offense or anything but how old were you when you had Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Teenage pregnancy, I got pregnant a few months before I turned 16, I didn't come from a loving family and I met this guy who was five years older than me he treated me so nicely and had respect for me and a fell in love with him immediately. I know it may sound silly and stupid of me but I fell in love with him. The next thing I knew was one day I found myself sleeping with him and two months later I found out I was pregnant"

"How did you handle that at such a young age? who took care of him?" Roxas found himself interested with her past because he sees himself in that same position right now except this wasn't his biological child but he was raising it like it was his own.

"I didn't want my family to know but I did tell them and they weren't happy, but I did promise myself that I would be the best mom ever and I was" She smiled up at Axel, she turned back to Roxas and told him the rest. "The boy I loved came from a good family and they promised me to take care of our child till we graduated from school, of course he was already in college while I was just getting started with high school. I gave birth to Axel when I was a sophomore and I let him stay at his fathers' house all the time and I would go there after school to visit him and help out. Then when I turned 18 his father and I got married, he was very successful and took on with the family business, since he was making good money he sent me off to college and paid for everything, he bought a nice house a mile away from the school campus and it was perfect he was making money while I was getting my education I was actually taking courses in law I wanted to be an attorney which I'am now, but anyways by the time Axel was almost five or six me and his father didn't..." Aerith was thinking for the right word to use "We didn't see eye to eye anymore I guess our relationship used to be 'puppy love' or something like that, I didn't feel like there was a fire burning in our relationship anymore so we divorced" a frown had slowly grown across Aeriths face, Roxas noticed it immediately and felt bad for her.

"But things did get better" Axel chimed in, Roxas was so in tuned with Aeriths' story that he almost forgot Axel was even in the room. "We moved out of Midgar to Destiny Island and we had a nice home and I went to a good elementary school"

"Oh yeah and you moved right down the street from me and I saw you moving in to your house" Roxas said remembering his childhood memories.

Axel was glad to know that Roxas didn't forget the first time they met.

Aerith wanted to know why they quit being friends all she knew was it had something to do when they started middle school but she decided to keep her mouth shut and not mention anything.

"Well boys I'm going to take Aeon with me for the next three or four days so you guys can have a break from being dads and go back to being teenage boys"

Axel and Roxas helped her load up her car and get all of Aeons' belongings together, Roxas set Aeon in his car seat while Axel said his goodbyes' to his mom, "Drive safely back to the island, I always hate that bridge back to the island people drive like maniacs" said Axel.

"Sweetheart I'll be alright, Roxas darling" Aerith turned to the blonde. Roxas walked over to Aerith as she pulled him into a tight hug "You take care hun, I just know things will get better for you, I'll bring Aeon back safely so you two take care" She waved getting into the car.

Axel waved back "Bye mum, I love you"

"Bye Aerith bye Aeon" said Roxas not wanting Aeon or Aerith to leave.

* * *

"Say Zexion?" 

"Hm?"

"Do you feel guilty for what happened between the love triangle?"

"What are you talking about Demyx?"

"You know? Remember back in high school when Namine was the new kid and her and Roxas fell in love immediately and then she met Axel and liked him as well and she stuck with Roxas but when he wasn't around she fooled around with Axel, don't you remember?"

"Oh that, of course I do I can't believe she almost got away with it"

Demyx sat up from his bed and looked over at Zexion who was organizing all of their Cd's.

"I've had dreams about it lately but do you think its our fault that she died?"

Zexion dropped his CD case he was holding and shot a confused look over at Demyx, "What? She died of child birth Dem, how is that even our fault?"

"On prom night when we slipped those drugs into their drinks, hello?"

"I still don't get your point is Dem" Zexion grabbed his CD case he had dropped and went back to do what he was doing.

"Zexion I don't care how much your professors say how smart you are you know better about what I'm trying to say" Demyx sighed "If it wasn't for us slipping those drugs into their drinks they would have probably never slept together and gotten pregnant"

Come to think of it Zexion finally got Demyx point but he still didn't see how that could be their fault.

"Demyx I see what you're trying to say but we gave them the drinks but this is the part that's not our fault, we didn't make them drink the beverages we gave the-"

"But remember we led them into the bedroom at the hotel we were at so they could get together, because that was why we did that so we could try and split Roxas and Namine apart and get Namine with Axel"

"You know it was so pointless for us to even try splitting Roxas and Namine apart at the time because Axel was so confused with his sexuality and look at him now he's gay so they wouldn't be together even if she was dead or alive"

"True but Roxas thinks its all Axel's fault why he got Namine pregnant I think we should meet up with him some time soon and tell him the whole story"

Zexion shrugged he wasn't to fond of the idea, "I don't care" he remarked.

"Well I do its been bothering me for a long time" Demyx reached over to the phone and called Axel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really like your mom Axel" Roxas said from the kitchen as he prepared the salad with the dinner him and Axel were cooking. Axel came into the kitchen with chicken had had been grilling on the porch from the back of their apartment.

"Thanks, the reason why I think people like her so much is because she is very motherly and caring to everyone"

Roxas set the salad in the middle of the table and kept a close eye on the steaming broccoli and rice.

"Mmm that is beginning to smell good Roxas"

"Heh thanks it will be ready in a couple minutes" Roxas never thought his cooking was any good but ever since he began raising Aeon he had improved his culinary skills, he raised it up from a three to about an eight.

Roxas and Axel had a good dinner they started off with some small talk and began chatting about their classes they took, things were beginning to get better between the two. It got to the point where Roxas wouldn't break his eye contact with Axel's, when Axel would start talking the blond would daze off at his features admiring the color or his hair and eyes.

"Yeah and then I burnt myself and my mom was like 'Axel I told you so' so I started crying an-"

_RING RING_

"Crap I was in the climax of my story" Axel got up from his seat to answer the phone. Roxas hated phones they always ruined perfect conversations, he was enjoying the childhood story Axel was telling him about how he learned how to light a match.

Roxas picked up his and Axel's dinner plates and took them over to the sink to rinse them, Axel hung up and walked back into the kitchen. "That was Demyx"

"Oh? And what did he want?" Roxas asked.

"He wants to come by sometime this weekend, but I wanted to know if it was alright with you first"

"Axel you own this apartment you shouldn't even have to ask me"

"I know but my house is your house"

"Are they going to stay the night here?"

"Yeah just for one night and then go back to Destiny Island"

"I see... Yes its alright with me" Roxas didn't remember much of Demyx or Zexion only that he never liked them, when he started middle school all he remembered was Axel ditching him to go hang around with the two boys.

* * *

After cleaning up dinner Axel got board immediately it was only a little after seven and him and Roxas didn't have any classes the next two days. 

"Roxas lets go out"

Roxas picked up the wrong idea like 'couples dating'. "What?"

"No not like that I mean its still early and we need to take advantage of this night since Aeon's not here"

Roxas didn't feel like doing much he was already relaxed on the couch and planning to watch TV for the next three or four hours and go to bed.

"Umm what do you have in mind?" the blonde questioned.

Axel shrugged "Well I know this really fun club we can go hang out at, its two blocks away. I used to go there all the time when Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia were all here"

"I guess, what should I wear?" Roxas wasn't much of the party type like Axel was and never knew what to wear to any function or occasion.

"Just throw on something comfortable but yet good looking, like this..." Axel motioned Roxas to follow him to his bedroom. "Wait here" Axel changed his outfit in his closet and came out wearing a tight white shirt with the collar the was cut low so it showed a better view of his chest, and had black bell bottom jeans hanging very low from his waist line.

Roxas thought it was to gay for his taste but he got the idea. "Its pretty hot huh?" Axel teased.

"Psh in your dreams" Roxas left the room to get ready to go clubbin.

When Roxas was done he wasn't sure exactly what to wear but had decided to wear a black short sleeved t-shirt that gave quite a bit of sex appeal but all four of his jeans were wet in the laundry room, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked over to Axel's room. "Axel?"

"Hm?"

"I don't have any jeans to wear they're still wet and I don't have time to dry them"

"You want to wear one my old pair of jeans?" he offered.

"Sure"

"Come here" Axel looked through his dresser and found two old pairs of jeans for Roxas to choose from, the blonde grabbed both to try on.

Minutes later Roxas decided on the light blue colored jeans which had some holes in it but of course that was the style but Roxas noticed the jeans were bell bottoms also. It felt weird with the jeans being tight in all the right places, as he checked himself in the mirror he could help but noticed he looked a bit gay also. Roxas decided this would be the only time he would ever leave out in public like this but its not like he knew very many people in Twilight Town, all of his other friends were back on Destiny Island anyways.

"You ready?" Axel asked grabbing his car keys.

Roxas came out from the bathroom and felt a bit nervous to be seen like this "Yeah I'm ready"

Axel looked Roxas from up and down and couldn't help but realize how hot the blonde looked, "I see the jeans fit"

"You left the part out that they are girl jeans"

"Haha I'm sorry I used to wear those all the time but I shrunk them when I was washing them and haven't used them since"

"Are you calling me short?" Roxas stood up close to Axel on his tip toes trying to match up to Axel's height.

"Maybe if I get you some heels to go with those jeans you could be at least be a few inches taller to my height" Axel chuckled.

"Whatev, lets go" Roxas said walking past Axel to the door.

* * *

Axel parked down the street away from the club, Roxas had never been to this part of Twilight Town before, there were tons of people through out the street and many different bars and clubs everywhere. 

As they walked further down Roxas began to pick up on something he noticed a lot of male couples walking around and several girls couples as well.

"Well here we are" Axel knew the family that owned this club and got in immediately with out having to stand in line. Roxas saw the name of the club called 'Club TigerHeat' he had never heard of it and thought these kind of names keep on getting weirder and weirder.

"So why did we not have to stand in line like the rest of the people?" Roxas asked.

"Because my friend Marluxia and his family own this club" Axel answered.

Roxas stayed close by Axel's side and noticed more men than female were present at the club, and then it hit him after he noticed the guy couples and the different atmosphere of people around them he realized they were at a gay club.

"Axel?!"

"Huh do you want a drink?"

"NO, is this a gay club?"

Axel smiled devilishly like a kid who got caught sticking their hand in a candy jar. "Yeah but remember there are straight women here you know there just happens to be more gay guys around but its still the hottest club around"

"OH my lord you two lovely fellows are the cutest couple I've seen here all night" said a man with a camera in his hands "I take photos for the club's website now you two love birds get together as I snap some shots" Axel pulled Roxas next to him and began to pose like an amateur model while Roxas was still shocked at the fact he was in a gay club and wasn't used to guys whistling at him as they walked by and wink at him as well.

Roxas caught sight of Cloud aka his worst enemy even though he hardly knew him, Cloud caught sight of Axel and came his way toward them. "Ooh one more picture okay?! How about a shot of you two cuties kissing?"

Axel wanted to kiss Roxas but he knew Roxas didn't swing that way. On the other hand Roxas thought a kiss would set Cloud off. "No honestly we're not even a coup- Mmph" Before Axel could finish his sentence Roxas had silenced him with a kiss.

Roxas could feel himself pissing Cloud off.

Axel felt as if he won an award, or even better Roxas heart.

While Cloud felt jealousy to wards Roxas.

Everything was beginning to heat up at Club TigerHeat.

* * *

**Aww its a bit of a cliffy at the end there lol I totally hate leaving cliffies but If it makes u feel any better I started on chapter ten already so don't you worry I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week!!!**

**I hope you all enjoyed 3 u**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	12. New begginings

**Alright I'm on a roll I've had some time to type my stories because I've been so sick from school and I have nothing else better to do than just sit around the house and type on my parents laptop. lol**

**So last chap was a big CLIFFY and I love leaving people hanging but then I don't because I hate it when stories leave me hanging for too long so I knew I had to update immediatly which I did but enough about me you guys and gals are ready to find out what happens so here you go, enjoy**

* * *

Roxas intensions were to kiss Axel but to only make Cloud jealous, he had no idea that the kiss was going to bring him and Axel closer. The blonde saw it as a joke he squinted his eyes over at Cloud who happened to be standing by the photographer snapping shots like a mad man. 'The look on his face is priceless...' Roxas thought. Axel had deepend the kiss by slipping his tongue across the blondes' lips, Roxas thought it was getting to serious now and was about to break the kiss till Axel pulled his body closer to his. "Unnh" Roxas moaned 'Did I just moan outloud? Oh God I think this is bad' he panicked. Roxas had his hands against Axel's shoulders trying his best to pull away but Axel kept holding his waist tighter. 

"Yeah go Axel!" cheered a pink haired young man.

The cheery voice being heard caused Axel to stop the lip lock, Roxas looked up at Axel who happened to be gazing down at him very confused to why the blonde kissed him right away. Roxas couldn't read his expression there were so many thoughts rushing through his mind as well.

"Axel it looks like you hit the jackpot" the pink haired guy said patting Roxas on the back.

Axel looked away from Roxas and over to his old friend, "Hey Mar, I didn't think you would be here tonight"

"Enough about me Axel" Marluxia stood in between the blonde and the redhead "Now introduce me to your fine boyfriend" He said with a cocky grin on his face, he checked Roxas out from up to down noticing there wasn't one flaw on his body. Roxas thought the situation felt strange having older guys telling him he's checking im out instead of it being girls, but he had to admit he never got this kind of attention from females before or anyone. He actually liked it.

"Yeah umm we've been getting that a lot lately but we're not an 'item'" answered the redhead wishing Roxas was his boyfriend.

"Oh I see friends with benefits" He winked down at the blonde, "-But you still haven't introduced him yet to me Axel" Marluxia said playfully shoving Axel.

"Well you two might know each other, Roxas this is Marluxia he used to go to high school with us do you remember him?" Axel asked Roxas who was doing his best to remember everyone in their high school class.

"Do you remember him?" Axel turned to Marluxia.

"Come to think of it he looks quite familiar, but we had over 400 students graduate in our class last year and I never got involved in school so that's why I don't remember him" Marluxia answered. "Yeah you, Demyx, Zexion and me used to leave off campus all the time so we hardly ever met with other students" Axel chuckled.

"I have to agree I'm not to familiar with you either" said Roxas.

"Axel can I have a word with you?" a familiar voice demanded, Roxas flinched as he heard the man behind him, he was too scared to look back and see who it was but he didn't need to, he knew very well that it was Cloud.

"Cloud I don't get it what's wrong?" Axel was confused as can be Roxas almost felt sorry for him, he hoped he didn't get Axel in trouble for kissing him.

"Don't act all innocent I saw you to smooching a while ago, how could you?!" Cloud yelled.

"Wow keep it down Cl-"

"No! I won't keep it down until you do as I say I want you to come talk with me right now because I'm not happy with you"

"Roxas can you wait here with Marluxia I'm gonna go have talk with Cloud and I'll be right back" Axel said, he wasn't happy one bit and wanted to figure out what the problem was.

Cloud led the way through a crowd of people till he found an empty corner with less noise. "What was that?" Cloud pointed in the direction where Roxas and Marluxia were standing. Axel looked that way and back at Marluxia.

"I was taking pictures with Roxas and chatting with an old friend of mine is that a crime?" Axel was beginning to get irritated.

"When you have a boyfriend that is!"

"Boyfriend?! Cloud you know we're through we made it official that we would be friends, but ever since Roxas came to live with me to help raise my child you've been all over me, and I don't get it one bit"

"Then explain to me why he was kissing you Axel, because last time I checked the kid was straight and you both were just exchanging saliva a second ago, explain that"

"First off the camera man taking our snap shots wanted us to kiss so it would go good with the clubs' website and second, who cares if he kissed me and we aren't together anymore and if you have a problem with that than fuck off"

Axel turned away to walk off from Cloud but he grabbed the redhead's wrist, "Let go Cloud" Axel demanded.

"Okay" Cloud let go immediately Axel was surprised and wasn't sure what he was about to do, "If you want to see Roxas get hurt again than that's fine with me" Cloud

"That was you who raped Roxas?" Axel's voice began to build up with rage.

"No it wasn't me but I do know the guys that were put up to do it" Cloud snickered to himself, Axel was beginning to get very impatient with him.

"Don't you dare hurt him again Cloud I swear you'll regret it" Axel threatened.

"Sure in one condition" Cloud said in a low seductive tone, he took a few steps closer to Axel who happened to step further away from the older blonde till he felt the wall trap him from behind.

"No Cloud we're not going to get back together" he pushed Cloud out of his way and stopped to turn back at him "And if you think me and Roxas are gonna get together than your wrong, he's not gay" Axel finally left Cloud to himself and returned back to Roxas.

"What did he want?" Marluxia asked.

Axel looked down at Roxas but didn't want to tell them truth it wouldn't feel right and plus it was 'A and B conversation' is what Axel always called it. "He's had too many drinks and isn't thinking straight..." Axel looked away from the two boys and thought a drink sounded pretty good right now.

Roxas knew it was more than that and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Axel, Marluxia and Roxas stood around near the front entrance not saying a single word to each other. Axel couldn't stop thinking about Cloud. Roxas wanted to find out what was on Axels mind but didn't know what exactly to say. While Marluxia wanted to have some fun and show the two boys a good time.

"Axel I want you and Roxas to come meet some friends of mine" Marluxia spoke up, finally ending the silence between the three-some.

"Sure" Axel shrugged "I'm up for anything" he nudged Roxas to see if that was alright with him. Roxas didn't hear the offer and looked confused "What is it? I was thinking about something" said Roxas.

"Marluxia wants up to follow him to the VIP room to meet some of his friends, you want to come with us?" Axel explained.

Roxas nodded.

"Sweet" Marluxia cheered he took a hold of Roxas hand "Hold my hand so we don't get lost, we have to walk through the dance floor to get to the VIP and I don't want to lose track of you and Axel" he winked at the blonde. Roxas hoped he was saying this in a friendly sort of way, he wasn't at all attracted to Marluxia but he did have to admit he was good looking.

Roxas not only had Marluxia holding on to his hand leading the way but also had Axel right behind him with his hand placed on his shoulder. As he felt the redhead touch him he couldn't help but look back at him and smile. Axel was glad to see Roxas smile for a change it wasn't often that he had a smile upon his face and it made him happy to know that the blonde was having a good time. After they got past the big crowd of dancers Marluxia let go of the Roxas hand and stopped at a door that was in a corner behind a fake palm tree with lights surrounding it.

Marluxia talked to the body gaurd standing beside the door and aloud all three of them to get through to VIP.

* * *

The three boys made it into a room which was on the second floor of the club it wasn't a small room nor a big room it was just in between with contemporary couches around the edges of the walls with fake plants such as palm trees and exotic looking bushes at every corner with pink and green colored can lighting, there was one wall which was all glass that you can see over the entire club, and a private bartender making anyone whatever drink he or she desired. It was like heaven. 

"Impressive huh?" Axel nudged Roxas who happened to still be gazing at the scenery.

"Aw man this is tight, I've never seen such a cool place" Roxas said almost sounding like a five year old going to the zoo for the very first time.

"I know right" Marluxia spoke up coming up from behind Axel and Roxas, "C'mon meet some of my friends Roxas" Marluxia motioned the blonde to follow him over to a group of guys sitting on one large leather couch. Roxas noticed how they were behaving and how they were all seated, he snorted to himself seeing how all the boys looked as if they ruled the world or won the lottery.

"Roxas this here is my good friend well more like boyfriend" he chuckled, "His name is Saix" Roxas noticed the silver haired man and thought what was his problem it looked as if he had a chip on his shoulder or he just happened to have a very straid attitude. Saix wasn't exactly hot but he wasn't ugly Roxas thought Marluxia could've done better.

"And over here is Saix friends and business parters, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo"

Now this is the part were one would think Roxas would freak out and say 'These are the three guys who raped me!' but no. The same goes for Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, they didn't remember Roxas at all not even his name. Cloud never gave them his name. Since it was dark that night the three silver haired boys didn't remember much of what Roxas looked like as the same goes for Roxas.

"Hey" the three silver haired guys said in unison not exactly paying much attention to the blonde they were busy focusing on there other friends.

"And over here i-"

"Wow wow wow wait a sec" Kadaj spoke up sitting foward in his seat taking some interest in the blonde. "What's your friends' name?" he asked Marluxia

Roxas noticed right away the look on Kadaj's face and knew that Kadaj had some interest in him, the blonde began to feel his heart pace extremely fast and felt his face starting to heat up as the silver haired man approached him.

"This is Axel's friend Roxas, he's such a cutie" Marluxia winked at the blonde.

"Axel hun why haven't you ever introduced me to your friend?! He's sooooo hot" Kadaj threw his arm around Axel's shoulder and leaned against him. Roxas didn't know what Kadaj's problem was but he was behaving very strangely.

"Who gave this guy beer? You all know he can't hold his liqour!" Axel teased in the silver haired man's face.

"I'm not that drunk Axel, Gosh! See look I even remembered your friends' name its... Roxas!"

"I'll give you some credit there" Axel laughed.

"Now does this mean I get an award for proving i'm not drunk?" Kadaj asked.

"And what do you want?" Axel asked.

"Your friend Roxas" Roxas wasn't expecting his name to be heard but he didn't like the sound of that, Axel knew Roxas wasn't that comfortable in the situation he was in plus he's straight and is hanging out in a gay bar so he didn't want to make things worst for him.

"Haha that's too bad he's not attracted to the same sex" Axel playfully nudged Roxas, who was very happy for Axel making that comment in front of the other guys there, because he wasn't into the idea of having all the other older men in the room into him it just creeped him out.

"Aww well then I have to settle on my last resort than" Kadaj giggled holding onto Axel tighter.

"And what would that be?" Axel asked.

"You" Kadaj folded his arms around the redhead's neck.

"Me no I mmph-"

Kadaj had crushed his lips against Axel's, at first Roxas thought Axel was going to push Kadaj off of him and tell him he needs to sober up somewhere or calm down. But he was way wrong. Axel had grabbed onto Kadaj's waist and pulled him closer, after the first seven seconds of the kiss had gone by some tongue action had begin to happen. Roxas felt his heart sink, he couldn't believe Axel was so deep into such a playfull kiss especially with a friend.

After what felt like forever Axel and Kadaj finally broke there little make out session. "Damn Kadaj your mouth tastes like vodka, how about you lay off the liquor for the rest of the evening" Axel offered having Kadaj sit back down on the couch with his pals.

"Okay mom no more drinking for me" Kadaj chuckled.

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure why but he had felt heart broken, he knew that him and Axel had there moments where they gotten very close and might have flirted but for him to kiss a someone like that in front of him and get deep with it where it seems like there is passion in it, it just made the blonde mad but mostly crushed. 'Does this mean I've grown feelings for Axel?' he asked himself. 

He had left the VIP and went down stairs to the bar because gettind drunk just seemed like the cool thing to do at the moment and get his mind off certain things.

* * *

"Yo Mar" Axel asked his pink haired friend. 

"Yo Axe! What's up?" Marluxia asked back.

"...Yeah...Umm you haven't happened to see Roxas around have yah?" Axel kept on looking around the room worried about the blonde.

"Oh yeah I just realized he was gone, he seemed to leave after he met Kadaj and his friends" Marluxia sipped down his drink.

Axel didn't think nothing of it, but was totally oblivious to the fact that maybe Roxas was jealous for what he had done.

"I'll go check down stairs" Axel strolled away from the bunch of young men.

"Seeyah Axey" Marluxia waved.

Axel thought it was going to be like finding a needle in the hay stack, because the club that night was packed. He started off in the dance floor but didn't think it would be a place to find Roxas, so the next was the bar which was a better choice.

"Roxas!" Axel got through a mob of people as he spotted the blonde with his back facing to him.

Roxas heard Axel call his name so he decided to ignore him.

"Roxas if you wanted a drink you know they were making some upstairs"

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's stupidity.

Roxas sipped down on his drink and turned to Axel with a cold hard glare, "Damn Axel you really are stupid, it still surprises me that you made it into Twilight University." Roxas turned away facing his back to the redhead.

"Ouch Roxas that was harsh, what did I do?" Axel asked innocently.

Roxas sipped on his beverage and walked away, Axel grabbed his arm and pulled the blonde towards him almost spilling the drink out of the glass, "Roxas talk to me, what's the matter because honestly I don't know"

"OH my gosh Axel how do you not know!?"

Axel scratched his head and took a second to think about, but nothing came to mind so he shrugged.

"Fine than I'll just have to spell it out for you"

"Its about time because I don't know what I've done this evening to upset you" Axel crosses his arms losing his patients with Roxas.

Roxas finished off his drink and set his empty glass back down on the counter and faced Axel again. "You making out with Kadaj infront of me like it was no big deal that's the problem"

"Roxas he was drunk that kiss meant zero to me and I mean Z-E-R-O zero!"

"Than why did you get so into it because I thought you would push him away or something like that"

"Wait a sec!" Axel hushed the blonde, "You like me?"

"What no I mean umm" Roxas had never felt so embarrassed and flushed, he had no idea what to say, "I don't like you"  
Axel smiled because jealously was written across Roxas face, "Roxy just admit it you know that you want some of this" Axel rubbed his hand around the side of his waist.

"Forget it I want some more liqour" Roxas turned around trying to fetch the bartender.

"Roxas I don't want you drinking like this, please can we talk about this?"

"Do you want to go home? We can talk about it there" Axel offered once more.

The blonde nodded, Axel placed his arm around his shoulder and left the club.

* * *

The drive home was silent Roxas didn't want to talk about his feelings one bit he hated the situation he was in and knew it would be a bitch to get through. 

"Axel?"

Axel was glad the blonde had broken the silence in the car.

"Hmm?

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved, you know for getting...jealous" he hated the fact of admitting he was jealous but it was the truth and the truth hurts in one way or another.

"No I was stupid for leading Kadaj on like that, and we both have something special and for me to kiss him like that was wrong I should have stopped it immediately I just haven't been kissed like that in such a long time"

"What about the kiss we had when we entered the club? I thought that had some passion in it"

"Roxas I loved every minute of that kiss..."

"...So?"

"So... I thought you weren't..."

"Gay" Roxas hated thinking that he was gay, his sexuality was very unsure of at the moment, he just knew he was attracted to Axel, but not other men.

"Yeah that"

"I'm not gay..."

Roxas felt his legs shaking and heat rising to his face, but he thought now was the right time to tell Axel how he felt towards him.

The car pulled up in the parking lot, Axel pulled the keys out of the ignition and remained silent. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned his body sideways facing the blonde. Roxas was feeling very awkward at the moment and wasn't ready to be making any eye contact with the redhead.

Axel wanted the truth while Roxas wasn't sure what he wanted but he was pretty sure it was Axel.

"So let me get this straight, you got jealous because I made out with Kadaj and you pretty much hate Cloud because he's my ex and flirts with me all the time. And now I get the idea that you don't even like me after the way I behaved at the club and you say you still don't like me? It just doesn't make any sense Rox, ..." Axel

"Axel let me exp-"

"Explain? No you've explained enough I got the idea you just want attention and the second the spot light is not on you than you're all pissed, I get it"

"Damn it Axel shut up! You know I've been through stuff the past few months okay?! An-"

"Been through stuff? C'mon you know you aren't the only one who lost Namine, her parents are going through a harder time than you, her best friends from high school miss her as well, I even miss her too, the world won't alway evolve around you Roxas, you need to understand that!"

"Damn it Axel! Don't bring Namine into this how dare you!"

"Well of course this is all about you I'm sorry I forgot that part" the redhead said sarcastically, "You know what... I don't need this, you pretty much hate me about now and I probably have zero chances of ever having you so what's the point?" Axel got of the corvette and slammed the door shut storming into the house pissed off at Roxas. He had been wanting the blond's heart but thought Roxas would never open up to him.

Roxas sat in the car in silent thinking over what he wanted.

"Axel... Its not that easy" he whispered.

* * *

Axel crawled into bed tucking himself into the covers after adjusting his pillows he reached over to the lamp and turned the only light in the room out. The bedroom went pitch black leaving the only spec of light coming from the window. He felt that it was just a bit early for him to get some sleep already, normally when he didn't have classes the next day or so he would stay up till at least two or three a.m. but for tonight it was going to be midnight. All he was trying to do was find the most possible way to get his mind of Roxas. 

That was his plan until...

A stream of light had appeared in bedroom, Axel opened his eyes a bit more and as his vision cleared he had realized he was stairing at Roxas who happened to be standing in the doorway.

"R...Roxas?"

The blonde shut the door behind him and walked slowly over to the bed and sat at the edge.

"Axel"

Axel wasn't sure what the blonde wanted but he sat up to hear what he had to say. "Hm?"

"I don't want this night to end this way" The blonde had slowly crawled to the other side of the bed sitting across from Axel.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier but Roxas..."

Roxas rolled his eyes he wasn't into the idea of hearing Axel apologize for the next few seconds he had something else in mind. Roxas set his finger up to Axel's babeling lips silencing the redhead. Roxas leaned up pulling his arm around the redhead's neck bringing there lips together.

Axel was definitely not expecting that but after the drama between him and Roxas, he felt that none of that mattered anymore.

Roxas was expecting Axel to push him away and still be angry towards him but all Axel did was respond to the kiss, by setting each hand upon Roxas waist, while Roxas wrapped his legs around Axels'.

"Nnh" Roxas moaned doing his best to get a breath in after few seconds.

They broke the kiss with out saying a word to each other, Axel leaned back against the pillows while Roxas rested his head against Axel's chest.

After a few minute of silence Roxas didn't want Axel to fall asleep just yet, he leaned up over the redhead making sure he was still awake, "Axel" Roxas ran his hand through his red locks while Axel held him tighter, "I just want you to know that I do love you"

Axel smiled and slowly brought his head kissing the blonde on his forehead, "I love you too" Axel whispered into his ear. The blonde had a chill run through his body like the feeling that feels like that empty space in your body has been filled.

It was nice to know that Roxas had felt complete but it was more than that, it meant the world to him to have someone there who loved him back.

He knew that things were definitely going to be different from now on.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter I know I didn't, I wish I could've done the ending to it a bit differently because I don't like to much angst in a story.**

**But all that matters is that they love each other and now their lives will be different from hear on out!**

**BETA PLZ!!!!! Okay so I used to have a Beta person to edit this story and I think she abandoned me so if you think you got what it takes let me know and I'll hire you!!! lol thanks! **

**REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!!**


	13. Lovers

**I'm totally sorry it took me sooooooooooo long to update this story especially when it is getting to the juicy part lol**

**FYI I've been busy updating my other fic The prep and the skater its my most popular story right now but I do know I have tons of lovers who love this story so I thought I should update it whenever I get the chance so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas was expecting or... well hoping to wake up with Axel beside him in bed, with his arms around his lower waist and his head nestled up next to his head. But stretching his arms out waiting to feel the redheads' warm body was hopeless due to the fact he wasn't in the room. Roxas sighed resting his head back on his pillow.

But he did hear the sound of Axels' voice talking to someone from the kitchen, more like on the phone.

Roxas pulled the covers up against his chest and relaxed his eyes waiting for the redhead to end his phone call.

After several minutes gone by Axel hung the phone back to the receiver and went back into the bedroom. "Who was that?" Roxas asked startling the redhead who was expecting the blonde to be fast asleep.

"You scarred me Rox, I thought you'd be sleeping still" He chuckled. Roxas sat up and leaned against the bed not taking his eyes off Axel.

"Who were you talking with on the phone?" Roxas asked.

"My mom" Axel answered yanking his shirt off tossing it off to the side and digging through his dresser. He pulled out a skin tight white t-shirt. By now Roxas couldn't take his eyes off Axel's upper body, "And she wants me to come out and visit her this afternoon but only for a little while..." Axel said putting his shirt on.

"Oh?" Roxas was hoping his and Axel could spend the day with each other but that didn't seem like an option. Axel went through his closet seaching for his jeans. "I would have you come with me Roxas but..." Axel shut his closet doors after he put on his jeans and turned to face Roxas. "My friends Demyx and Zexion are coming up here from Destiny Islands today and I need someone to be here to let them in. And I was wondering if you could keep them company till I get back?"

"Sure" Roxas wasn't fond of the idea, back in highschool he never cared much for Axels' friends especially those two. "But don't you worry when I get home I'll have Aeon with me" said Axel taking a seat next to the blonde on the bed.

Roxas scooted his body up to Axels', "I don't want you to leave" Roxas whispered. Axel tugged on Roxas lower waist to settle into his lap, Roxas wrapped his arms around the redheads' neck starting to get really comfortable. "Damn Roxas...You're getting me all excited."

Axel captured the blondes' lips while Roxas began running his hand through Axel's red locks. "Nhh!" Roxas moaned he opened his lips up to allow Axel's tongue to explore his mouth some more. Axel liked that fact that Roxas was sitting on his lap but he had a better position to get in. He slowly pushed Roxas upper body against the bed leaving Roxas resting on his back as Axel had his body spread on top of him. Axel knew now wasn't the best time for sex he just wanted to have some fun before he left town.

Roxas liked where this was going but wanted to go a bit further, he wrapped his legs around Axels' mid section. Axel moved from Roxas' mouth down to his neck sucking away on his flesh. "Nhh...Oh Axel" Roxas nearly hissed he had never felt the sensation of someone loving on him like this, not even from Namine. Was it because he wasn't the dominate person in the relationship? He thought about but shrugged it off. It didn't matter the only thing that mattered to him was that Axel loved him and he loved him too.

But with the redhead spread on top of his sucking his neck to leave a blonde a hickey wasn't enough for Roxas. The blonde clutched onto Axel's shirt and began tugging on it. Axel knew right away that Roxas wanted this to go much further but Axel had a schedule to attend to.

"No...Roxas" Axel leaned up from the blonde.

Roxas looked up at very clueless, "Eh?".

Axel smiled down at him, "We'll have to continue this later" he said trying to catch his breath, he felt as if he's been holding his breath under water for over two minutes.

Roxas held onto Axel tighter, "I don't want you to leave, please meet your mom tomorrow" Roxas begged.

"She has to go back to work tomorrow and won't have time to take care for Aeon" Axel said brushing the hair out of Roxas eyes.

Axel got off of Roxas and grabbed onto his hands helping the blonde out of bed. "Nh" Roxas felt dizzy as can be he felt his blood rush down from his head falling against Axel. "Wow you okay?" Axel said helping Roxas gain control of his body.

"Oh I'm fine its just that..."

"Heh its okay I understand that feeling when you get out of bed after having an orgasm" Axel chuckled.

"Yeah that"

Axel held onto Roxas' hand and led him into the kitchen, "I made some pancake mix, its in the fridge and um..." Axel looked around think what else he needed to tell Roxas before he left. "Oh! Demyx and Zexion will probably be here for only today and tomorrow because they have exams coming up. I was wondering would you like to move all of your stuff into my bedroom?"

The sound of that made Roxas wake up even more, "Really?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded his head.

"Yeah so if you move your stuff into my bedroom when I leave here you can tell either Demyx or Zexion that one of them can sleep in your old bed while the other can sleep out on the couch" said Axel.

"Mmh sounds good to me" Roxas said placing his arms around Axels' stomach, Axel smiled resting his head on top of Roxas golden locks. He placed a kiss on his forehead and reached his hand out on the counter grabbing his keys.

"Roxas hun I have to go now alright?"

Roxas was upset at firt but knowing that Axel wants him to move into his bedroom made his day a whole lot better. "Okay" Roxas pouted, Axel couldn't resist that face.

"Roxas don't give me that look" Axel said walking past the blonde to the front door. "Aw Axel" Roxas begged once more walking up to the front door with Axel.

"I promise we can continue this when I get back okay?"

"Promise?" Roxas repeated to him making sure he would keep his word.

Axel leaned down and pecked a kiss on the blondes' lips, "Promise" Axel said breaking their lips apart once more walking out the door, "Oh yeah Roxas?" Axel said reopening the door.

"Hm?"

"You have something on you right here" Axel pointed at the blondes' neck, "Love you" Axel shut the door leaving Roxas standing at the front entry way with his hand on his neck. He went to the bathroom to see what Axel was talking about.

"Oh my gosh I have a hicky!" He wasn't either upset or embarressed about it, knowing that Axel left a mark on him made him some what happy.

* * *

For the next couple hours Roxas had rearranged Axel's bedroom. But it wasn't only Axel's bedroom and it was his and Axel's bedroom. In order to get all of his belongings settled into the room he was going to have to move around some of Axel's clothing to fit some of his stuff in there as well.

By the time he was finished Roxas crashed on the sofa, "Man my legs are throbbing" But Roxas didn't care all he couldn't wait for was Axel to come home.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Heh?" Roxas leaned up from the couch, "It must be Demyx and Zexion" he guessed walking up the door peeking his eye into the glass whole. And he was right. Roxas opened the door being greeted by a hyper blonde guy with a mullet and a more reserved emo looking guy standing right beside him.

"Roxas? Is that you?" said Demyx taking his sunglasses off checking Roxas out from up to down. "Uhh yep its me" Roxas said feeling a bit weird hanging out with boys he had never cared for during his years in high school.

"Damn Roxas you did grow tall" Said Zexion standing up close the blonde. "Yeah well I kind of went through a late growth spurt" Roxas said opening the door more open for the two to walk on in.

"Wow! You and Axel both live here?!" Demyx said dropping is bags and checking out the entire flat. "Yep its his place, give him all the credit he bought it" Roxas answered.

"Speaking of Axel where is he?" Zexion asked.

"He won't be here till this late afternoon. He's spending today with his mom becuase she took his son Aeon for a few days to allow me and Axel to get a break from being dads, yah know?" Roxas said taking a seat on the couch.

This gave Demyx and Zexion the perfect idea. Now would be the right time to talk with Roxas and explain to him about everything. On how Axel got Namine pregnant in the first place.

"So are you guys hungry? Axel and I have a lot of microwavable dishes in the freezer..." Roxas said scanning through the refridgerator, "...And also some stuff to make salads...You guys can make what ever you want" said Roxas shutting the fridge doors.

"Hmm I haven't ate since this morning so I'll warm something up from the freezer, how about you Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"Nah not hungry"

"Alright well I gotta go clean up a few things in the bedroom so you guys make yourselves at home" Roxas said grabbing some clothes from the laundry room and taking it into his new bedroom.

The second the door shut Demyx quickly shot a look over at Zexion. "Pss Zex! Come over here" Demyx whispered not wanting Roxas to hear their conversation from the other room. Demyx put his frozen dinner of potatoes and fried chicken into the microwave. "What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Now is the right time to tell him"

"Tell him?"

"Yes, tell Roxas about how Axel got Namine pregnant"

Zexion shook his head, "I don't know maybe we shouldn't say anything. They seem like they are doing fine and getting along with each other, so how about we forget about it?" Zexion suggested.

"No we can't that's just wrong, I feel like we need to say something and since Axel's not here now is the right time"

Zexion shrugged, "I dunno" Zexion muttered.

The microwave went off as Demyx grabbed his steamy plate of food setting it on the table. Zexion took a seat across from him switching the television on finding something good to watch.

Roxas came back into the room and was glad to see the two keeping themselves entertained.

"Hey Roxas umm I think we both need to talk to you about something" Demyx suggested. Zexion was hoping he wouldn't say anything but it was too late.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Roxas asked, he honestly had no clue what on earth those two had to tell him. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table they were sitting at.

"Okay umm I'm not sure how to put this but...Its kind of me and Zexions' fault for getting Namine pregnant" Demyx hesitated to say.

"You mean...Axel's not that dad" Roxas asked not sure where this conversation was going.

Zexion began to chuckle, "No no no! Its not that its..." He looked over at Demyx hoping he would explain it.

"Do you remember when you found out Namine was pregnant and then you were mad later on when you found out the child wasn't yours and it was Axels'?"

"Yeah, how could I forget" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Well that night on prom Axel and Namine came up the hotel we had our after party held at and I remember Axel saying he didn't want to do anything he would regret like having sex with her or getting to drunk. But Zexion and I wanted Axel to have some fun and we knew they wouldn't be together after that night so we slipped something into their beverages"

"Like what?" Roxas never knew this part of the story and he had a feeling Axel had no idea about it either.

"Drugs that kinda well..."

"They pretty much fuck you up" Zexion answered for Demyx.

"Yeah he said it all. We kinda pushed those two to sleep with each other and they did but we weren't doing it to get them pregnant"

"I see" Roxas muttered trying to organize his thoughts everything felt so wrong for some odd reason.

"I'm sorry man" Demyx said looking at Roxas with sympathy, "Yeah Roxas same here, that was stupid of us" said Zexion. Roxas nodded excepting their apologies.

"I feel so bad..." Roxas said quietly.

"For what? Its not your fault" Zexion spoke up.

"I know but for Axel. I blamed him and told him all those mean things that day Namine died giving birth. I had no reason to be upset with him and even if you guys had nothing to do with this and she did get pregnant and die its still no reason for me to blame Axel for it"

"Ooh does that mean your mad at us?" Demyx asked.

"Heh no. Ever since I began living with Axel I feel like I've learned a lot from him. Especially forgiveness"

"Well that's good" Demyx said taking his empty plastic plate to the trash can.

"Are you gonna say anything to Axel?" Zexion asked.

Roxas wasn't sure it was the past and no matter what he says now it still wouldn't change what happened. "Nah, but I do feel better that you guys told me that. So thank you" Roxas felt like he was even more attracted towards the redhead now.

* * *

Axel met his mother halfway from Twilight to Destiny Island. They decided to meet up at a cafe in small town in between the two cities.

Axel pulled up to a cafe him and his mother decided to eat, as he walked up to the front entrance he caught a glimpse of his mothers' car in the parking lot. It made him happy to know she and his son made it the cafe safely.

"Hello sir, how many will be joining you?" said the young hostess. Axel looked around and spotted Aerith immediately. "I'm meeting someone who's here already, thank you" said Axel walking over to his mother who was sitting at a booth with Aeon.

"Axel hun, I'm so glad you made it here safely" Aerith said getting out of her seat to hug Axel. "Hi mom, how have you and Aeon been doing?" He looked over at his son who was sitting in his booster seat. Axel picked him up gently and placed him in his lap, pecking a kiss on his head. Aeon definitely knew who his father was and grew a smile upon his face as Axel held him.

"You seem quite happy today Axel, what's going on?" Aerith asked sliding into her booth.

Axel shrugged with a smirk on his face, "I don't know I guess I'm just happy to know you and Aeon had fun with each other I guess..." Axel couldn't quit staring at his son.

"Are you sure that's it?" She asked.

"Well not only am I glad to see Aeon but, when me and Roxas were together this weekend..."

"Keep talking I want to know" Aerith encouraged.

"We realized we liked each other" Axel finally let out.

Aerith wasn't expecting that. She knew Axel had started an attraction to other boys by the end of high school especially after Namine died he came fully out of the closet. Lucky for him Aerith was very supportive and didn't care whether he like boys or girls as long as he was happy that's what mattered the most.

"I never knew Roxas swung that way" said Aerith placing her elbows upon the table.

"I didn't think so either but things just happened between us and it evolved into love"

"So its more than just liking one another? You two are in love?" She asked.

"He told me that he loved me and honestly I love him to, I was just to scared to admit it at first because I never thought he would feel this way towards me" Axel replied scanning over the menu.

"He seems like a changed kid"

"You got that right" said Axel feeling happy to know that Aerith was happy for the two of them.

* * *

Around five o'clock Demyx and Zexion decided they would rather not wait up for Axel. Instead they wanted to go hang out all night down the street at a club and stay the night at a hotel, and meet up with Axel the next day.

"So are you guys sure you don't want to stay and wait to see Axel and his kid?" Roxas asked on last time as they packed their bags in the back of the jeep.

"Yeah I just want browse through the town since I've never been here before and it seems like Axel won't be here till late this evening and the baby will probably be sleepy" said Demyx.

Roxas nodded agreeing that they had a point.

"Alright then I'll tell Axel you guys came by" said Roxas shutting the front door.

Roxas felt tired and decided to crash back on the couch and wait for his lover to come home.

After a few minutes of television and dosing off into short naps Axel had finally arrived home. The sound of the front door opening woke the blonde up from his short slumber. "Axel?" He got up from the couch quickly and paced over to the door which Axel was already half way through.

"Roxas" said Axel carrying Aeon and his baby carrier into the front entry hallway. Roxas took Aeon from his arms and rocked him gently realizing the baby was fast asleep. Roxas wanted so badly to hug Axel but his hands were full at the moment.

"Did Demyx or Zexion come?" Axel asked.

"Yeah but they wanted to see the city and wanted to hit some clubs I guess, so they decided to stay at a hotel down the street for the night and then come here tomorrow" said Roxas watching Axel lock the front door.

"So how was it?" Roxas asked.

"It went well, my mom and I talked and had a good meal..."

"Oh" Roxas said walking into the nursery, Axel followed him and helped him tuck Aeon into his crib. "Has Aeon ate recently?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, "Yep I fed him those nasty carrots and warm milk."

"Well that's good" said Roxas placing a kiss on Aeons' forehead and leaving the room, Axel shut the lights off right following Roxas into the living room.

Axel came up from behind Roxas with his arms sneaking around the blondes' waist. "Did you miss me?" Axel whispered into ROxas ear. The feel of the redheads' breath gave chills to the blondes' spine. Roxas turned to face Axel slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. "I missed every second you were gone he answered" beginning to stand on his tip toes to bring his face closer to Axel's who happened to be lowing his upper body as well. Their lips finally met, Roxas never thought a kiss could feel this good.

_'Maybe it feels better knowing that I can trust Axel now more than ever. After what Demyx and Zexion told me about it being an accident for Axel getting Namine pregnant. I know the truth and it feels even greater knowing Axel was never lying to him about his time with Namine_' Roxas thought.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't have time to write more! I wanted both Axel and Roxas to finally do it lol but I don't have time to finish it up because I have other plans going on this evening. But I promise next chapter will be tons of alot better haha that last sentence doesn't make any sense**

**OH yeah please excuse the ****_grammer errors_! I didn't have time to correct all the typos!  
**

**Anywho Tell me what you all think by leaving me _ReVIEWS!_!**


	14. AN 2

Hello, Hello Hello!

I know what you must be thinking.. "OMFG SHE'S BAAACCCKK!"

Sadly I am not the 'she' you are referring to. I bet your thinking 'what is going on here' well, I'll tell you!

My name is kelly.. on I am ren13013 and on dA I am wocket-in-my-pocket.. I am here to tell you I am holding Evan hostage and to get her back you must… give me cookies…

Ok not really, what I am actually here to tell you is I, kelly aka ren13013, aka wocketinmypocket… has taken over Evans account.. meaning I am continuing to write her fics.

I'm sure 50% of you are going "OOH NOO we want Evan!" while 48% are prolly just glad to have more akuroku lovin'.. and the last 2% are running around in circles screaming "SHES BEING HELD HOSTAGE!! HELP HER HELP HER!"…

What happened was one day I thought back to 'model behavoir' and then I was all like 'man I wish she would update..' so being the amzing person I am, I decided to email her and ask "yo, where you at?".. well i didn't really say that.. but that was pretty much what I said.. and she emailed back pretty much saying 'sadly, I wont be finsihing these fics, but you can adopt them if you want!'.. so after a little thinking.. I did! So here I am, yea.. touching story eh..?

I can not promise I will have these updated right away.. I have my own fics.. and school work to deal with also… and I have to reread all her fics… I don't want to screw up anything..

I will probably try to update Prep & skater first(since its so popular) then model behavior (since I love that one XD) then move onto the other ones..

I am excited!!!! I cant wait!

Well, here we go!


End file.
